Ich Liebe Dich
by colormyskyy
Summary: Roxas didn't want to move. Axel needed help but wouldn't take it. Sora was happy-go-lucky. Riku was a puddle of hormones. What did fate have in store for them?
1. Prologue

_Author's Note: Alrighty, I've decided that I want to write an AkuRoku, I've yet to write it yet and I've got a few ideas so here we go, rate and review and tell me what you think. (:_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters from it, I do not own any of the music that I may use during this fan fiction._

_Warnings: Yaoi, boy love, mature content in later chapters, language._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_XXxxProloguexxXX _

I wasn't exactly pleased when I found out the fact that we were moving. In fact, I was completely pissed at everyone, lashing out at anyone for no reason. I guess that's what happens when you don't tell me, of all people, that we're moving in a couple of weeks. I mean for God's sakes, even Sora knew.

Ahem, anyway, you're all probably wondering who I am and who the hell Sora is. Well the name's Roxas Strife. And Sora is my twin brother. Of course we're the exact opposites. While Sora is off being happy-go-lucky, I'm just.. Normal? Quiet. We look a lot alike but at the same time different. While my hair is golden blonde, his is chocolate brown. And of course everyone knows we're related, our eyes are both ocean blue, bigger than fucking dinner plates, I know.

Well anyway, we have an older brother, older by seven years. His name is Cloud Strife. I think I look more like him than Sora does. Our mother tells us that Cloud and I have our father's looks, considering she's a brunet and looks more like Sora.

Anyway, our father left our lovely little family when I was at a young age so I don't know much about him other than the stories my mom tells me about. I'm probably getting way off topic because you guys really don't care about my life story, right? Right.

Well anyway. My mother thought it would be absolutely awesome to fucking move from Twilight Town to Radiant Garden… And that's not even the best part. She didn't tell me, oh no, don't tell Roxas about moving from his damned home town. Let's just keep it a secret. Oh but let's tell Sora. I mean, seriously? Why keep it a secret from me but tell Sora?

How I found out, you ask? Well Sora can't shut his damned mouth, so while we were having a regular conversation, he randomly blurts it out. How he does it when we're not even on the subject about Twilight Town, I don't know. He's _special_ like that.

Well anyways, it wouldn't be so bad. But I'm not just great at going to new schools and making new friends, I'm absolutely **horrible** at it. And of course, Sora is great at it, that's only because of his social skills, it comes natural to him.

And of course, Sora's not upset about it. He's actually _happy _about it. Stupid hyper little bundle of brunet spikes…

I'm going to have to make the best of it, though. No matter how bad I'd rather stay here in Twilight Town. I'm only sixteen years old so I can't do anything about it, I can't even persuade my mom into staying here.

What have I gotten myself into?


	2. OneX

_Authors Note: I think the prologue was pretty good, yeah? Or maybe not, I don't know. Anyway, it's an AkuRoku, side couples will probably consist of SoRiku, CLeon, and Zemyx. I'm not sure yet. Also, I'm going to name the chapter's after some of my favorite songs and use the lyrics for the beginning of the chapter, okay? Good. Hope it's not too short. Sorry if any grammar was wrong, I'm my own beta so yeah.._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters from it nor do I own any of the music that I may use in this fan fiction._

_Warnings: Hyper Sora, yaoi, boy love, mature content in later chapters._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**XXxxChapter OnexxXX **

'_We are the ones…_

'_We get knocked down…_

'_We get back up, and stand above the crowd…' _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I woke up to the sound of my mothers voice calling me from downstairs. I don't even want to get up. Today is the day that Sora and I go to Radiant Garden High School. I'm not too excited as you can tell.

I groaned and put the pillow over my head to try and desperately fall back asleep, but with my damned sleeping problems, once I've woken up, there's no point in even _trying_ to go back to sleep.

"Roxas!" Oh hell… No! No, don't come in my room! Don't do it, damnit. I pulled the covers off my body and rolled out of bed as fast as I could, I don't like a hyper Sora jumping on me while I'm trying to sleep/think. Ugh..

"I'm out of bed, Sora!" I called out. Only so he wouldn't come up here and start questioning me… Sometimes I worry for my sanity. Having to live with Sora and my mom.. The only normal one is Cloud, but even he's too quiet for any normal human being.

I walked slowly over to my closet to pick out some clothes for today. I picked out a black sleeveless vest, that has a shuriken for a zipper. A black and white checkered sleeveless hoodie with red lining on the hood. And some khaki pants, it's black from the waist until about mid-thigh.

I quickly changed out of my night clothes and into the clothes I picked out. I picked up my checkered wristband and white and black ring cuffs.

I went to the bathroom and did my morning routines which consist of brushing my teeth, trying to tame my hair, which I failed at.

I walked downstairs to see my twin stuffing his face full of waffles. God, it makes my teeth hurt just looking at all the syrup he puts on his plate, I mean, come on, does he want a free trip to the dentists office?

I sat at the dining table next to him, and the next thing I knew my mom was handing me a plate with two waffles on it, yes, that's all I eat in the morning, unless you want me to throw up all over the car I suggest you only give me two.

I gratefully took the plate and ate them plain. I don't eat syrup or butter or anything else that you could put on waffles, I like it simple, thank you very much. And I'd rather not have my teeth rot.

"So, Roxas, are you excited?" Sora asked once he swallowed all of that sugary… stuff.

"No." I answered simply while taking another bite out of my simple waffles, yum, good ole' plain simple waffles.

I looked over at Sora and saw him pouting, looking like he was going to cry. Did I forget to mention Sora is very emotional? Well, if I did, there you have it. A very emotional Sora is not a good Sora. Ugh…

"Roxas! You could at least try and act excited." My mother exclaimed out of nowhere. Oh, yes, she does that a lot. I'll just be sitting somewhere and pop goes the fucking weasel… it's scary as hell sometimes, did you just laugh at me? Well try having a maniac for a mother that sneaks up on you…

I scoffed and continued eating my plain waffles. When I heard footsteps coming from the stairs I look towards them and saw Cloud looking half asleep, what a funny site. And I thought his hair couldn't look any more untamable.

"Good morning, Cloud!" That was my mother, of course. You should know. I'm not a morning person so I wouldn't greet him in an excited manner. And Sora is too busy in his chair twitching, see, this is what happens when you give an ADHD kid sugar… I've learned my lesson with that.. Never again will I give Sora chocolate.. I fear for my life.

"Mornin' Mom…" Cloud said sleepily. Yeah well, he deserves to be tired. At least he doesn't have to go to school with a bunch of kids… He gets to stay home and sit on his lazy ass..

Well anyway, you're probably wondering why Cloud is still living with us at the age of twenty-three. It's a simple matter, many people have this problem. He just doesn't have enough money to get an apartment, buy food, pay for the watering and electricity. It takes quite a lot of munny for that.

And I never quite described my mother to you, did I? Well she looks very young to be the actual age she is, having three kids and all. She's a carefree mom, no strict rules or anything. She's pretty fun to hang out with, I always say she's like another kid. Anyway, she has wavy brunet hair that falls a little past her shoulders. And of course, she has the bright blue eyes, just like my two brothers and I.

And like I explained earlier, my father left us at an early age. I've seen pictures of him, of course. I think Cloud and I have his looks a little bit more than Sora. I could just be hallucinating. I don't think so, though.

I stopped my thinking for a minute to look and see Sora with more than half his arm in the cereal box trying to get the 'free prize' out of the box. Doesn't he know that the prize sucks ass? I mean literally, I got this toy once, it was like some car you put stickers on and shit, right? Yeah well, as soon as I got the stickers on it, it fell apart. It was sort of funny but at the same time sad.

He finally got the toy out of the box and frantically started trying to unwrap the toy. When he finally got the toy out of the box he started at it in awe as if it was a new born baby or some shit. I swear to God… **Never** give Sora toys.

"Oh my God, Roxas! It's a yoyo!" And that's all I heard before I ducked and rolled.

Yes, you tend to know when it's the right time to hide from Sora, with his non-talent with yoyo's he'll end up hitting you in the face, and sometimes I wonder if it's really an accident… He's probably not as innocent as we all make him out to be.

"I'm doing it!"

"Sora…," I started. "throwing it down on the floor and expecting it to come back up to you is not doing it.."

I pinched the bridge of my nose when Sora started protesting.. Does he think it's some kind of Frisbee? Well, it's not. So he needs to stop thinking that it's going to come back to him. Well, unless there was a dog that picked it up and handed it to him or some shit but still, he shouldn't be that oblivious.

"Sora, could you shut the hell up?" And that was Cloud, oh the ever loving Cloud. Isn't he just lovely in the mornings? I think so too.

"B-But… Roxas doesn't believe me!"

Cloud covered his face with his hands and groaned loudly. Yes, this is how the Strife's house is in the morning, Sora being obnoxious, Cloud being a PMSing bitch, our mother being bubbly, and me trying to zone it _all_ out, which of course is a fail, you can never zone out all of it.

"Sora, just go get your backpack, I have to take you two to school." Cloud stated, and I've never hated him more than I do now. Because Sora's eyes lit up like the fourth of fucking July, and ran upstairs like a crazed chicken with it's head cut off. I glared at Cloud trying to blow him up with my mind. Is that even possible? Who knows.

"Roxas, you need to go get whatever you need for school also." He said with a smirk. Yes, a smirk. He smirked at me. Am I saying that word too much? Well too bad. I felt my left eye twitch as I got up from my chair and walked upstairs to where my messenger bag was laying on my bed. No, I don't use a backpack, they're too heavy.

I picked my messenger bag up and put on my right shoulder and headed back downstairs to where Sora was talking ninety-nine miles per hour. I swear… Note to self: Never give Sora sugar before school, it could end badly.

"You ready, Rox?" Cloud asked. Stupid sarcastic mean bitch. He knows how I feel about school and how much I absolutely loathe it, and yet he insults me, of course, only I catch this because that's how he wants it to be.

"Yes, Cloud." I said through gritted teeth, I'm not very happy as you can tell. And Cloud caught it, good thing Sora and my mom were far too oblivious to notice my discomfort about school, they think I'm just oh so shy, how wrong they were.

"Have fun at school, darlings!" Our mother exclaimed while giving us each a kiss on the forehead. Have fun at school, my ass. The most fun I'll have is falling asleep on my desk.

"C'mon." And that's the ever impatient Cloud. We walked with him towards his car, I'm not too big on cars so I have no idea what kind it is, but he could tell you off the top of his head, he also has a motorcycle that he calls 'Fenrir' but he usually only uses that when one person needs a ride.

After several moments of Sora and I arguing about who got to sit in the front seat, Cloud finally broke it up and declared me the winner. I got in to the passenger seat and buckled up while Sora sat in the backseat behind Cloud, pouting, no doubt.

Cloud got into the drivers side, put his keys into the ignition and started the car, backed out of the driveway and zoomed down the street. Oh, did I forget to mention that Cloud likes to go **way **over the speed limit? Well, in case I did, he does.

"So, you guys excited?" Cloud ask while changing lanes. I turned to look at him very slowly and glared a death glare. He's probably sitting there, smirking inwardly, thinking, '_If looks could kill, I'd be dead by now…'_

And he just had to ask that certain question because now Sora is going on and on about how excited he is to be starting a new school and all that shit. How he was excited at whatever time it is in the morning is unknown. Our house is about ten minutes away from the school by car and at least double that time by foot, so I leaned my head against the cool glass of the window and allowed my eyes to slip close. I didn't sleep very well last night, I was too busy up worrying last night on how today would go.

I drifted off into dreamland. I was dreaming about killer rabid bunnies taking over the universe with Sora as their superior. The rabbits were tearing people's heads off one by one, setting buildings on fire, stabbing poor innocent children. A chocobo ran up to me and it's face looked like Cloud's face. "Wake up, Roxas." The chocobo said.

I woke up to Cloud shaking me, I moaned and smacked his hand away and I could faintly hear him chuckle. Why is he laughing at me? And what the hell was that dream? Cloud as a damned chocobo? What has the world come to…

"We're here." Oh, how I dreaded to hear those words and now that I've heard them just makes it all that much worse. I opened my eyes to see Cloud grinning at me, I scowled and flipped him the bird. I unlocked my door and got out, wincing as the sunlight temporarily blinded me.

"I take it that you two have it from here, right?"

Sora looked up at Cloud with a questioning expression. I rolled my eyes at the stupidity of my twin, oh how painfully oblivious he was to everything around him, how he manages to do his homework is a mystery…

"What I mean was," Cloud elaborated. "when you get inside of the school, head to the principle's office to get your schedules and what not."

Sora made an 'o' with his mouth, then realization must of hit him full force because he started grinning and laughing like someone had just told the biggest joke in the whole wide damn universe.

"Ohh, okay." Sora said, still silently chuckling to himself. Sometimes he scares me, oh why must I have insane brothers? Why must I be cursed with burdens?

"Come on, Roxas!" Sora sang. Oh, you didn't hear me clearly? He sang. Yes, sang. I know, I was shocked too. Apparently, Sora is in a very chipper mood today while I have a huge storm cloud over my head.

Cloud waved to us as we started our way up to the high school, I heard a distant 'bye' and then a car start up and zoom off, no turning back now.

Before I knew it, I was standing before the huge building. Red bricks covered the sides of the school, while a large bleach white adorned the top of the building. And a huge sign to

the right that read in big bold letters, '_Radiant Garden High School.' _

I gulped as Sora took my wrist and lead me inside of the school, I could hear the loud voices of other students around us, I never liked being in a crowded hallway. For some reason it feels like all eyes are on Sora and I as we walk by every group of friends. I looked over to Sora and saw that he was practically thinking the same thing.

We finally made it to the principle's office. How we knew which door it was, you ask? Well considering the black letters on the door that says '_Ansem, The Wise.'_ could be the reason.

I sighed shakily as Sora put his hand on the door handle…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tbc.


	3. We Made You

_Authors Note: Thank you _Alixtair _and _yuffieownage _for the reviews. (: I hope you liked chapter one. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever, I've been pretty busy lately, but no worries. I'm going to write the school subjects like how it is in my school; The first half of the year we have four different classes but they were all about two hours long, and the second half of the year, was the other four classes. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters from it nor do I own any of the music that I may use in this fan fiction._

_Warnings: Mature content in later chapters, yaoi, boy love, language._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**XXxxChapter TwoxxXX **

'_When you walk through the door…'_

'_It was clear to me…'_

'_You're the one they adore…'_

'_Who they came to see…'_

'_Everybody wants you…'_

'_Player, who can really play you?…'_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I sighed shakily as Sora put his hand on the door handle… _

Sora twisted the door handle and opened the door and walked inside. Well it's not a torture chamber like I thought it would be. It was actually a nice looking office, really. A soft cream color painted the walls, true teak placed down for the hardwood floors. A large area rug over the hardwood, in the middle of the room there was a cherry wood desk, with papers and files that adorned the top of the desk. Two large plush chairs in front of the desk for the students that must accept their fate… There goes my imagination.

I looked up to see the man at the front of the desk. He had blond hair that was slicked back and went to at least his neck, facial hair that matched his hair color. Small calculating yellow eyes. _'I never thought I'd hear myself say that…' _

"And how may I help you two?" The man asked, making me jump. You could defiantly hear an accent somewhere in that voice.

Sora looked at me. Him being the ever so stupid one, I'll have to explain that we're the two new kids that are supposed to be starting today, and why wouldn't Sora know this? He's not good with explanations.

"We're the two new kids that are supposed to be starting today." I answered simply.

"Ah, I see. Well then, you two will be needing schedules and a map around the school." No shit Sherlock.

"Yes, sir." Sora answered that time. Of course he would answer politely. I wouldn't have answered at all and it seems Sora thinks that it's apparently 'disrespectful' to ignore your elders.

"I'll be giving you two the same schedules so you at least know one person in each class." Ansem the Wise explained while getting up from his desk to find us a couple of schedules and a map. Well at least I won't be alone in my classes, but at the same time it's sort of scary to think about having _Sora _of all people in each and every one of your classes. Help me.

He finally found us what we needed and handed Sora and I both a schedule and one map, damn this school is big… Well, it is when you compare it to the one I used to go to, y'know? Sora was looking at his schedule with a confused look on his face, I looked to see what was the matter when I noticed it was upside down… Sora, when will he ever learn?

I reached over and turned it the right way. He just looked at me and grinned. "Thanks Roxas." Yeah, thanks my ass.

I looked over my schedule to see what we had for the first semester… '_Art…Algebra II…Biology…Physical Education(P.E.).' _Sora looked happy enough to throw up rainbows, why? Because our first subject of the day is art and as you can tell, that's one of Sora's favorite subjects.

"Thanks Mr. Ansem, guy, sir!" Sora said while grabbing my wrist and pulling me out the door, so much for a polite good-bye. And this is what I meant when we should not give him syrup before school, it could _literally _end badly. Kind of like that time when Sora had too much coffee and he thought the sliding glass door was open, and of course it wasn't, so he ran into it. And got right back up and started giggling. God…

Sora opened up the map, considering we have **no **idea where the hell the art room is. We're probably already late, having to go to the principles office and all, I think I heard the bell ring while we were in there, I'm not sure. Sora and I looked at the map and found the art room quickly, well it was in big bold letters… We closed the map and started walking in the direction it pointed to.

We walked through the empty hallways, looked like my assumption was correct. We walked down a few steps and finally found a door that read 'Art Room.' Sora was shaking out of pure excitement while I was as always, collected. Sora opened the door leading to the art room and we walked inside hesitantly. Why? Because there were about twenty-four heads that turned our way.

The teacher walked over to us and smiled warmly, that kind of motherly smile that makes you feel like everything is going to be okay? Yeah, that kind.

"Hello, you two must be Sora and Roxas Strife." The teacher said kindly, her voice was soft and gentle. A voice you would use to talk to someone that was so fragile they might break at any giving moment. I took this time to explore her features. Long brunet hair that was tied up and braided with a large red bow to top it off. A loose corset that was such a pale red it was on the borderline of being pink. A bright pink skirt that went a little past her knees, and brown boots that went to at least mid calf. Her eyes were a bright green that shined with kindness.

"Yes, ma'am." Sora answered after a few moments. I think he was doing what I was, taking in our new teacher. At least she doesn't look like one of those scary teachers with big warts on their nose. Insert mental shudder here.

"Alright then, my name is Aerith Gainsborough, but you may call me Mrs. Aerith or Mrs. Gainsborough." She said with a soft smile. Sora and I both nodded at the same time which in turn made her grin.

"You two can sit over there in those empty chairs." She said pointing in the direction she was telling us about.

Sora and I walked over to the two desks she had pointed at. I sat my messenger bag down on my desk and sat down in the chair. It's a good thing it's not one of those desks that the chairs connect to, you know what I'm talking about … right? They're annoying as hell, you can't even lean back or whatever.

Sora was taking out almost _everything _in his backpack. Yes, I know a lot of people call them 'book bags' but I call them backpacks… I felt that it was in need of an explanation. What? I'm not weird… Anyway, what I was meaning to be explaining was that Sora was taking everything out, which of course, will result to everything rolling off his desk. No, Sora does not think of what might happen before he does it.

Everything started falling off from Sora's desk because, well, a desk can only fit so many things. Sora then glared at his desk like it was the desk's fault for his misfortune. I mentally snorted. Really? He's going to blame an inanimate object? If that's what floats his boat.. Damn, my mom's sayings are forever printed in my memory.

Sora got off from his desk and bent down to start picking up some of the things that fell over. I noticed beforehand that some silver haired kid was getting up from his desk to come help Sora. I tried my best to hold back a smirk. I bet it looks bad for some complete stranger to be helping Sora when his own brother won't even acknowledge him.

The silver haired kid bent down in front of Sora and started helping him pick up the items that had fallen off his desk. Sora must of not even known that someone was helping him until he saw a hand in front of his face. He looked up and stared at the boy in front of him. I mentally scoffed when I saw Sora's face turn a deep red. He stuttered over his words and couldn't seem to form a coherent sentence. I saw the older boy smirk a bit.

"I-I, uh … t-thanks." Sora finally got out. God that probably was the most embarrassing ten seconds of his entire life. Poor Sora … not really.

"It's no problem." The other boy replied. I noticed he was staring at Sora with a different look than how some would stare. Sora looked down and blushed more, if that was even possible.

"My name is Sora." Sora said while holding his hand out for the silver haired kid to take. Oh, I think Sora was slowly gaining his confidence back. I wonder why the silver haired boy made Sora so flustered… I mentally slapped myself when I thought of a certain possibility. Sora couldn't have an attraction towards the silver haired boy… could he?

"The name's Riku." He replied with a smirk while taking Sora's hand and shaking it. Well, this guy seemed a bit over confident. Or maybe it's just me thinking that.. Who knows? I am a bit judgmental, I guess. That's what my mom always said. Of course I would glare and then bite her head off, but still.

"Nice to meet you, Riku!" Sora exclaimed while giving one of his usual everyday blinding smiles that make my insides cringe. Literally cringe.

"Could you two please sit down so I may start today's lesson?" Mrs. Gainsborough said. Wow, I hadn't even noticed her. I was too busy thinking about Sora and 'Riku'. I mentally snorted at how stupid that sounded in my mind.

"Yes, ma'am." Sora said quickly, obviously forgetting about the teacher also. Sora quickly put most of his stuff back into his backpack and sat down at his desk while Riku walked back over to his own desk and sat down.

"Okay class, I know today is the first day of school, so I'm not going to be too hard on you all." Mrs. Gainsborough said with a soft smile and a light wink that was barely visible.

"Okay, I want you to paint a picture of anything, you can pick one color of your choice, and you use as many different shades of that color as possible, alright? Any questions?"

Nobody raised their hand to ask any questions. Everybody got up and went to the front of the class to pick out a color. I picked blue, with it being my favorite color and all. This sounds like a pretty cool project.

I decided to paint a picture of a large abstract star. I started out with just the color blue. And at some point I had to get white, and mix it in to a certain degrees each time so it would be different colors.

When I was finally done, I put my paintbrush down and looked at my work, I was quite satisfied with it. I looked over at Sora's and noticed he used the color yellow and painted a key. It didn't look half bad, like I thought it would.

I heard the shrilling sound of the bell ring throughout the entire school indicating that this period was over. Aerith had earlier said that she wouldn't give us homework on the first day of school, rambling on about how cruel it was and what not. I got up from my desk and handed my paper to her, she looked over it and smiled gently.

"It looks nice, thank you, Roxas." She said kindly. I smiled at her and walked back over to my desk and picked my messenger bag up and put it over my right shoulder. I looked over at Sora and saw him putting the rest of his things in his backpack. When he finished he got up and walked out of the classroom with me.

I heard the chattering of many teenagers when we walked out into the school's hallway. I pulled out my school schedule to check my locker number. Why they put your locker number on the school schedule is a mystery. I looked over at Sora and saw that he was doing the same thing as me. I looked at both our numbers and our lockers were right next to each others.

I grabbed his wrist and tried to direct myself to where our lockers were, of course I had no idea where I was going, but I'm pretty sure I can find out.

After several minutes of me looking up and down hallways and Sora going on about how we should ask someone, we came upon our lockers, I was never more relieved.

I walked up to my locker and checked my school schedule for the locker combination. _'0813...' _I finally got my locker open and pulled the books out my messenger bag. I bet you're wonder how in the hell I have schoolbooks when I just started going today. Well, I got them beforehand, of course. Easy explanation.

When I finally put all of the books that needed to go in there and the ones I need for my next period out, I slammed my locker shut accidentally, which made a couple of heads turn my way. I could feel myself easily flush.

"Are you ready yet?" I hurriedly asked Sora. He looked over at me with questioning eyes and nodded. I grabbed him by the wrist and started walking at an extra fast pace to get away from the calculating eyes that I just knew were watching me.

I was walking so fast with my head down that I never saw the person in front of me so when I collided head on to someone's chest, it was sort of a huge surprise. And the next thing I knew I was sprawled out on the ground with a couple of my books on the ground that were in my hand, that I had accidentally forgotten to put in my messenger bag.

I picked up the two books that I had dropped and quickly put them inside of my messenger bag. I saw a hand that was extended towards me. I looked up and I'm pretty sure I had never seen anyone that looks like that. This guy had fiery red hair, and I'm serious when I say 'red' hair. Bright acid green eyes that shined with amusement. Two upside down triangle tattoo's under his emerald eyes. And a cat like smirk that seemed to widen as they saw I was examining their face.

I quickly regained my composure and stood up, ignoring the hand that was offering help. I brushed imaginary dirt off my shirt. I looked back up at the guy that I had ran into and saw him still staring at me with that Cheshire cat like grin. I scowled at him and looked behind me to see that Sora was standing there waiting for me to help him find Algebra II.

"You okay there, kid?" I slowly turned to the red-head and glared my hardest but that seemed to only make him grin even more, if it was possible.

"Don't call me a kid."

"What's your name then … kid?"

I rolled my eyes at his lack of maturity. "Roxas." I simply replied. This freak doesn't need to know everything about me, I don't need another stalker… I mentally shuddered at the thought of it.

"Well, Rox-ass," He started. I felt my left eye twitch. I absolutely **loathe **being called that. And I could hear the sound of a snort and chuckle behind me, indicating that Sora was in fact, laughing at the name.

"_What?_" I spat out.

"The name's Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" He said while pointing to his temple to emphasize his point. I scoffed at his saying, it sounded like one of those retarded commercials that try to get you to buy 'Sham-wows' or some shit. I smirked at my thought which in turn made Axel raise two fiery eyebrows at me.

"Okay." I said while walking past him, bumping shoulders. Sora was quickly on my trail, following me to Algebra II … even though I had no clue in where I was going.

"Roxas, do you know where we're going?" Sora asked. I looked at him and rolled my eyes while shaking my head. His eyes seemed to bug out of his head when I said that like it was some big surprise or something. Why would I know? I've never even been in this school before other than today.

After awhile; we finally managed to find our way to Algebra II which in turn made me very happy, seeing as I didn't exactly want to be lost in this monster of a school. The door was closed mostly because we were late, having to find the classrooms on our own and all.

I put my hand on the knob and turned it and opened the door and walked inside. I turned my head to make sure Sora was following me before continuing inside of the door. When we got fully inside, I could feel the familiar feeling of flushing. With all eyes on us, it's hard not to.

I looked over at the teacher and took in his features. His skin tone was quite dark, he had whitish; grayish hair but oddly didn't make him look old, his eyes were an odd yellow color, what is up with these teachers and their weird eye colors?

"And who might you two be?" The teacher regarded us coolly.

"Um, I-I'm Sora Strife, and this is Roxas Strife." Sora said hurriedly, yeah, I know the feeling. The teacher looked us over and nodded. He silently pointed to a couple empty desks. I finally looked over to our classmates and saw… what I'd like to call a nightmare or as you'd like to call Axel sitting with a couple of other… odd looking people in the back of the class.

Sora and I walked over to the empty desks and sat down at them, which of course, was right in front of Axel and his friends desks. Oh, why must fate hate me so much? First it blesses me with burdens and now _this? _

"Hey, Rox-ass!" Axel greeted. I turned to sourly glare at him, when the friend to his left extended his arm and frantically grabbed mine and started shaking it like I was his only life support.

"Hi, what's your name? Why does Axel know you? Aw, you're so cute! Do you want to be friends?" My mind was dizzy from all of the questions this guy was asking me. His hair was a dirty blond cut into a Mohawk/mullet looking style. His eyes were sort of a sea green with a hint of blue in them, and he had the same crazy blinding grin that Sora always had.

"Demyx! Don't scare the poor kid." I looked over to see who said that and what I saw was well… awkward. It was a .. well I'm assuming it was a male.. with pink hair. Yes, pink. He had bluish colored eyes that seemed genuinely kind.

"I'm not scaring him, Marly!" Demyx all but screamed while flailing his arms around. My God, and I thought nobody could be worse than Sora. I saw the pink-headed male duck his head so he wouldn't be abused by Demyx's arm.

"Looks like we have some classes together, Rox-ass." I finally turned my attention back to Axel and saw him with his usual toothy grin. I rolled my eyes at the nickname.

"Unfortunately." I simply replied.

I looked over at the two people that haven't said anything since I've been here. One was a bit on the short side from where I could see. He had slate colored hair that was quite long on one side; covering his eye, while the other side was short. It sort of had a choppy look to it also, the one eye that was visible was a gray looking color that held very much knowledge.

The other one was a girl with blond hair that was slicked back and two antenna looking pieces that stood up while at the same time being slicked back also. She had two bright aqua looking colored eyes that were full of scheming.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." The blond girl bit out. I noticed she might have a bit of a temper… Er, I don't think I want to get on her bad side.

"Larxene! That's not nice!" Demyx exclaimed while throwing his arm on her chest. I heard a distinct 'oof' because it knocked the breath out of her. When he finally removed his arm from her chest, I saw her slowly glare at Demyx.

"Larxene, please refrain yourself before you create a catastrophe." I looked back over at the slate haired boy that had just said that sentence. His voice was cool and collected, sort of monotone too. But none of them seem fazed that he put his input in the conversation when he hasn't said anything since I've been here.

"Zexy!" And that's all we heard before Demyx glomped the poor slate haired boy. The one boy's visible eye widened considerably, but he was soon collected once more.

"Don't call me that ridiculous nickname."

"But your name is three syllables!"

"Demyx, just say my name, it's not that difficult." I saw that he was getting frustrated with Demyx's retardation. I smirked when I said that in mind. I think he has the attention span of a rock.

"Fine, Zexion." Demyx _finally _said.

"So Rox-ass, what's your next two classes?" I looked back over at Axel since he was the one who addressed me. I remembered the next two classes in my head.

"Biology and P.E." Axel then grinned at me, and I visibly gulped.

"I have those same two classes! Looks like you're stuck with me."

I groaned in frustration, no way did I want to be stuck for more than twenty minutes with this freak.. Why did fate hate me? Why?!

"Could you at least call me something differently?" I said. I did a face palm when I realized what I just said, I was practically giving him a free ticket to come up with some retarded nickname for me.

"Okay, how about .. Roxy?!" He exclaimed. I looked up at him to give him a look of disbelief. Roxy? I'm not a girl…

"That's a girls name!" I complained. I am **not **going to be called 'Roxy'. That's like the most humiliating thing you could ever do to me, which of course, I wouldn't tell Axel that because he would call me that just to make me suffer..

"Too bad." Axel said with a smug grin on his face. I glared at him, oh how I've never wanted to punch someone in the face more than I do now.

"I have Biology with you two!" I looked at Demyx with horror. It seems that fate does hate me more than I could of ever thought, to put me with the mentally retarded boy.

I turned back around in my seat while putting my arms on my desk and burying my head in my arms. Oh God, why do I have to have a class with.. Demyx!? Of all people? He's worse than Sora!

I groaned when I thought how today would end. I would be in an insane asylum before school let out.

Today is going to be a _long_ day…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tbc.


	4. All the Same

_Author's Note: Thank you; _the mental patient_, _Bloodiemondei_, _YaoiLovingJew_(puts periods after the first two words.)__, and _Nezumi's Cheese _for the reviews! You don't know how happy it makes me to get reviews. (: Anyway, Axel finally came in the picture! I hope you like his personality and what not, I made him a bit more playful than hostile. Keep up the reviews! They make me puke up smiley faces and fairies. By the way, I forgot to mention that 'Ich Liebe Dich' means 'I Love You' in German, for those of you who didn't know. ^-^ _

_P.S.: I wasn't exactly happy with this chapter. I promise the next one will be better. :D_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters from it nor do I own any of the music I may use in this fan fiction._

_Warnings: Mature content in later chapters, yaoi, boy love, language._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**XXxxChapter ThreexxXX **

'_Go ahead and tell me you'll leave again,_

_You'll just come back running,_

_Holding your scarred heart in hand,_

_It's all the same,_

_And I'll take you for who you are,_

_If you take me for everything,_

_And do it all over again,_

_It's all the same.'_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Today is going to be a long day…_

Algebra II had already ended. You guessed it, it was the most horrible thing I've ever had to endure! Oh my God, with Demyx talking ninety-nine miles per hour I could barely hear my own thoughts swimming through my mind. Not that I needed to listen to my mind, I'm a bit insane.

Right now; I'm waiting at my locker for Sora. While we were walking out of Algebra II, Sora had saw his new little 'friend' Riku. So of course he skipped, yes skipped, up to him and started a conversation… I haven't seen him since. Ah, the things my mind are thinking of should be enough to medicate me, I'm not okay.

So anyways, I'm sort of afraid to be in a class room with just Sora, Axel, and Demyx. I mean, in the last couple of classes, they had something to keep them busy … except for Axel.

Like for instance; Demyx had Zexion to bother or Marluxia was there to pry him off from me. Sora had Riku to talk to most of the time which kept him awfully pre-occupied. And well, about Axel…

He stares at me like I'm his favorite kind of treat! I don't like being thought of as a treat. It sort of makes me feel like one of those commercials.. God, I can see it now… '_NEW, Roxy Treats! For every pedophile red-head out there! You better hurry up and call 'cause these things go fast!' _Okay, my thoughts are **not **okay. I need to be admitted into a mental hospital.

I'm such a weird person, thinking about fucking _'Roxy Treats'.. _I mean really? Where the hell did that come from?! Am I some kind of freak that just goes around thinking of random stuff like that? Oh my God.. I'm such a freak! I'm going to turn into a hobo one day pushing around a cart with my blankets, pillows, and person belongings. Oh God, it's going to happen! It is!

"Hey Roxas!" Sora's voice broke me from my train of thought. Why was I thinking of becoming a hobo? I really am a freak.. God, I need to go to a doctor or something. Something isn't right up in my mind.

"Ready to go, Sora?" I asked him.

"Yuppers!" I don't know where that came from. Oh, how I hate Sora's cheerfulness. I don't understand how he can _always _be so happy. It must be a drag!

"Uh.. Do you know where biology is?" I asked him. Because, well, I had absolutely no clue where to go, and no way in hell am I getting lost **again**. Wait.. I mentally kicked myself. Why in God's name would I ask Sora of all people where it is.. He's completely oblivious … to everything.

"Nope!"

"…"

Sora just grinned at my complete blank expression. All I want to know in life is how Sora can be cheerful when we have no idea on earth how to get to biology.

And that's when I heard it. I heard the sound of Demyx's loud voice a couple of feet away. Oh God, I don't need to kill any more brain cells with being around him anymore! Oh God, if you still love me, save me from the mentally retarded child! No.. I heard a gasp! That means…

"OHMYGAWD, ROXAS!" And that's all I ever heard before I was promptly tackled to the ground by Demyx. Damn, he was stronger than he looked. Fucking hyper Demyx and him glomping me.. For God's sakes…

Oh no.. That's when I heard another gasp, I'm going to literally die. And I seriously mean that when I say it.. Believe me. Wait for it…

"ROXY!" And I was tackled, which I was already on the ground, by another body. Which would belong to the one and only Axel. Gosh, they're suffocating me. Slowly.. Feeling.. Life.. Slipping.. Away.. Okay, now I'm over exaggerating.

"Get. The. Hell. Off. From. Me!"

"But we lurve you, Roxas!" And that was Demyx.

"Yep! And it looks like you have no idea where biology is!" And that would be Axel.

Ugh, he has a point there. I have no idea where biology is and I do share the same class with them.. So I guess I could let them show me where it is.. I might lose a few brain cells on the way there but as long as it got me to class on time, I guess I'd be fine… Well, I'll never get there in time if these dumb-asses won't get off from me.

After several moments being on the ground with the psycho's, Demyx and Axel both nuzzling me like some kind of weird deranged animal, I finally freed myself from them and got up from the ground. I wiped imaginary dirt from my pants and shirt. It was a habit, even though there was nothing there, I tend to wipe it off anyway.

They also got up from their position on the ground. Demyx linked his arm with my right one while Axel linked his with my left arm. I rolled my eyes at their stupidity.

"Follow the yellow brick road!" Demyx screamed.

And then they both started skipping down the hallway while dragging me with them. And of course I wasn't skipping so I nearly tripped a thousand times, but God their stronger than a fucking boulder so they could keep me up without any troubles.

After a few minutes of the retards skipping and me tripping, we finally made it to the classroom that read 'Biology' in black letters on the door. I looked behind me, which was difficult since their arms were in the way, I managed to see that Sora had in fact followed us. Good. I wouldn't want Sora to be wandering the halls all by himself saying '_Roxas? Roxas where did you go?!' _God…

"We're here!" Demyx practically screamed in my ear. Was that really necessary? I nodded at him and we all walked into the classroom. There were already a few kids there but not the whole class like usual… Sora and I have a tendency to arrive late. And not fashionably late either, I'm not a queen.. Ah.

My eyes found our teacher for this class, I'm guessing. He was quite tall and lanky looking, blond hair that fell past his shoulders, a pale color for skin tone that almost looked unhealthy, and dark green eyes that were concentrating on something at his desk.

Axel and Demyx started dragging me over to a few empty desks in the back of the classroom. Wow, I hadn't even noticed that I was still connected to the retards. Wait, why were they taking me to the back of the classroom?! I don't want to die at a young age! I don't want to die a virgin! …….. That was too much information wasn't it?

When we got there, they finally let go of me. I rubbed my arms because they had a damned death grip on me like I would run away or something… Damn, they know me good.

Axel, Demyx, and I sat down at the desks they dragged me to. Sora was sitting by a girl that he had become fast friends with last period, seems that she has this class with him too. She had light caramel brown hair that flipped up at the ends, bright emerald eyes that shined with happiness. She was also wearing a short yellow sun dress. In a way, it sort of fit her. I think Selphie Tilmitt was her name.

After awhile of Demyx ranting about something that happened the other day and Axel staring at me, the rest of our classmates were finally filling the classroom up. They all seated themselves and started chattering amongst other classmates. That's when the teacher took the time to stand up and start today's lesson.

"Hello class," He started with a chilly voice that made your skin crawl. "you all may call me Mr. Vexen."

"Today we'll be talking about the mystery of the bones, or as you could call it, 'the human skeleton.'"

I mentally groaned. I hate talking about the human skeleton, it just sort of freaks me out. So instead of paying attention to what the teacher was saying, I decided to zone it all out. Yes, I can do that very easily with just a teacher talking. If it was Sora, then I would in fact, not be able to zone it all out. Ah.

My train of thought went to a certain red-head. He's so annoying. Way too playful for his own good. But I do like his hair.. It reminds me of fire. And his eyes, they're such a beautiful color green, almost like acid. His cat like grin that's very alluring…

Wait, wait, wait, WAIT! I did not just think that! Oh my God, I am **not **crushing on Axel of all people! He's loud, annoying, sarcastic, and obnoxious! I must just be really tired.. I think I feel faint, ugh.

"Roxas?" I looked up to see the teacher staring at me expectedly. Uh, why is he looking at me like that?

"What?"

Mr. Vexen sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. What? It's not my fault I wasn't paying attention. If he wasn't such a boring teacher I wouldn't have to stare off into space.

"I asked, how can bones be used to determine age?"

Oh great, I mentally did a face palm, I have no idea about the human skeleton. I don't even like talking about it, sort of freaks me out. I don't know why though, it's just our bones… but still.

"Uh… I don't know?"

Mr. Vexen gave me a disapproving look but continued with his lesson about how bones can be used to determine age. Ugh..

"Determining the height of a skeleton involves reassembling the skeleton and measuring the length of significant bones. By adding 10-11cm or four inches onto the bone length, it accounts for the missing tissue and muscle. If parts of the skeleton are missing, certain individual bones are used as a height guide."

I rolled my eyes when he decided to continue, does he not know how boring he sounds? I mean, who wants to know about bones and height and.. Ugh.

"The longer the bone is, the better and more accurate the estimate will be, so the femur is measured first. The human height measures roughly two and two thirds the length of the femur, though it also depends on the race and sex of the skeleton."

I looked over at Sora and saw him taking the tube of ink out of his pen and start sucking on it … Is he stupid? Wait, don't answer that. After several moments of him doing that, I saw his eyes widen. He took the tube out of his mouth and I saw that his tongue, mouth, and lips were black from the ink, it also looks like he swallowed some of it.

"Ohmygod, Roxas, I look like some gothic weirdo!"

I snorted at what he said. God, he's such a retard but in the good way. It makes me laugh which I guess is okay.

"Am I going to die Roxas?!"

"Sora, the ink in that pen wasn't toxic, just go rinse your mouth."

After asking the teacher if it was okay, Sora got up and went over to the classroom's sink and washed his mouth out and what not.

After about an hour and half after learning more about the human skeleton and Sora's incident, the bell finally rang. I got up from my desk and put my messenger bag over my right shoulder.

"Lunch time!" Demyx sang. God, is that all that ever crosses his mind?

I waited until Sora got all of his things together before heading to the cafeteria. The Freshmen and Sophomores had lunch last period while Juniors and Seniors have lunch this period. I guess I forgot to mention all of that, right?

Well, Sora and I are Juniors, Axel and all of his friends are Seniors. I think Riku might be too. Now that's all cleared up.

Axel and I were walking behind Sora and Demyx. Their arms were linked and they kept saying something.. I'm not sure what it is. I'm trying to listen carefully.

"Through the forest and over the bridge to grandmother's house we go!"

I shouldn't of listened. We're not even going to.. Whatever. I don't want to know what they're talking about because I might go mentally insane. Like literally.

We finally made it to the cafeteria and got in the lunch line. I think they were serving either pizza or.. Something. I don't think that your food is supposed to move though so I think I'm going with the pizza.

After getting our food, Axel suggested that we sit with their friends. I didn't really mind since I had already met them once, but I think Sora was contemplating sitting with them or not.

We went wherever Axel led us which was a table in a corner of the cafeteria. My eyes scanned through Zexion, Larxene, Marluxia and two other people I haven't seen before, must be more of his friends.

One had blond hair that was fairly short. Facial hair that seemed to suit him matched his hair color. He had bluish looking eyes that seemed to calculate others. He also had a couple of ear cartilage piercings and one in the lobe, it was a design I haven't seen before though.

The other guy had black hair with a silver streak that was tied up into a ponytail, his eyes were a yellow looking color. Again with the people and weird eye colors. He had a large scar on his right cheek, and an eye patch on his left eye. He looked a bit older than the rest but I think it's just his hair…

The short haired blond caught me staring at them and smirked a bit.

"The name's Luxord and that old hag over there is Xigbar." I could defiantly hear a British accent in that voice, it's very noticeable if you think about it.

Xigbar sneered at Luxord and flipped him the bird. Luxord just seemed to ignore him like it was an everyday thing. Eh, whatever.

"I'm not just any old dude." Xigbar said proudly. Uh, okay. Axel's friends are sort of weird.. Well after meeting Demyx, I should of guessed that the rest of his friends are like clowns.

Axel, Demyx, Sora, and I all sat down. I was in between Axel and Zexion while Demyx was pouting because he wanted to sit next to me. Thank God he didn't, though.

"So, where the hell you from, kid?" Larxene asked. I felt myself twitch a bit, I hated being called a kid.

"Twilight Town." I answered simply. She doesn't need to pry into my personal life. Let's just hope I don't get on her bad side.. Heh.

"How you liking the new school so far?!" Demyx asked excitedly. Sometimes I think he ate a bag of sugar…

"Other than the fact that I have a few more burdens, it's good." I said. Demyx nodded happily like I hadn't just insulted him. Maybe he didn't notice it, yeah, that sounds way more likely.

"So what was it like in Twilight Town?" I looked over at Axel, since he was the one that had asked the question.

"It was great.. Awesome sunsets, great people there too." I said with a warm smile. Just thinking about Twilight Town makes me feel a little bit better on the inside. That really is my favorite town ever. I wish we wouldn't of moved…

"Sounds like you really liked it." Zexion said quietly. He was always so observant when others weren't. I nodded at him with that smile still on my face. I miss that town…

I was too busy talking to the others to notice that someone had stalked up to me and is now standing right behind me.

"Hello.." And that's what I heard before I got a tray dumped on my head. And oh my God, it's the food that I don't what it's called and it moves! The lumps move! Oh God..

I whipped around to glare at my attacker. He had shoulder length silver hair, cold green eyes. And a satisfied ugly smirk. If this guy wasn't such a bastard, I'd say he was quite attractive.

"What the hell was that for?" I demanded.

"You don't deserve to exist." The nerve of this guy! "Like him."

Like him? Who is this guy talking about? I think he's a mental case, I mean literally. I looked beside him and finally noticed two other guys standing there. One had long silver hair that reached his mid-back, he looked cool and collected, and sort of monotone. The other one was a bit more buff than the other two, he had short spiked silver hair. And he had a sardonic grin on his face. It was clear they were all brothers…

"Why don't you get the fuck out of here, Kadaj?" Axel snapped.

"Yeah, and take princess and Elvis with you while you're at it." Larxene added.

I looked at the buffer of the three silver-heads and saw him sniffling like he was going to cry. What is wrong with these people? They need a mental hospital more than I do so that has to mean something…

"It's okay Loz, don't cry." The one with the longest hair said to 'Loz'.

"Shut up, I'm not crying."

The one with the long hair patted Loz on the shoulder. Loz sniffled and wiped his nose and eyes. Kadaj looked at me with complete hatred. I don't even know what I did! What is with people hating me for no reason whatsoever? It's kind of.. Awkward. I mean, really. I don't think someone should hate someone else unless they really have a reason to.

"I'll be seeing you around … Roxas." Kadaj said with a smirk that could make your blood run cold in your veins. He walked off with the other two silver-heads. I sighed harshly and picked some of the stuff out of my hair. There's no use in even trying to pick it out with my hands.

"Who were those two?" Sora asked.

"They're all brothers. Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz." Marluxia explained to Sora.

I got up from the lunch table and all their eyes were on me. I walked off without a word, I opened the door leading to the cafeteria and went into the hallways. I walked at a fast pace until I found what I was looking for. The restrooms. I walked inside of the male's restrooms and walked over to one of the sinks.

I looked at my reflection and saw the goo in my hair. I turned the water faucet on and bent over a bit and let my hair get soaked by the water. I ran my hands through my partially wet hair and raked all of the food out of my hair. When I was satisfied with it, I leaned up but made sure to get a few paper towels so my hair wouldn't soak my shirt.

I squeezed all of the excess water into the sink and dried it the best I could. It was damp and clinged to my face but as long as that stuff was out of my hair. I dried off my hands with another paper towel and walked out of the restroom. I saw all of the people in the hallways. Which meant that lunch had in fact, ended.

I walked down the hallway until I caught up with Sora and his friend, Selphie. They were chattering about some new game that had came out last month. Sora must of noticed me because he waved me over with a large grin but concerned eyes. I walked in sync with them as we headed to P.E.

"You okay, Roxas?" Sora asked, genuinely concerned.

"Fine." I anwered simply. I didn't feel like talking, really. I just had a tray of moving lumps dumped on my head, I don't exactly feel social at the moment.

We walked down the hallways until we saw big double doors, so I'm guessing that's the gym. We all walked up to the doors and opened them up and walked inside of the class. There were already a quite a few kids sitting on the bleachers. I caught site of red hair and pink hair. Oh yeah, Axel had said something about being in this class.

Sora, Selphie, and I walked over to the bleachers. Axel noticed me and waved me over to where him and Marluxia were sitting. I walked over to them and sat down next to Axel.

"You alright, Roxy?" Axel asked. I looked up at him and saw concern in his green eyes. It feels like he can see right through me, but not really.

"I'm fine." I saw Axel and Marluxia glance at each other but left it at that. We sat there for several minutes while other students were filling in. The teacher came out and well.. He was sort of scary looking. He was buff.. And I mean buffer than Loz. He had short brown spiky hair and it looked like he had a permanent scowl on his face but everyone knows it's just a façade.

"Okay students, go into the locker rooms and get changed." The teacher commanded kindly. He gave us all our locker numbers before letting us go change. All of the students got up from their sitting positions and went inside of the locker room. There were separate locker rooms. One for girls and one for boys.

I went inside of the locker rooms and went over to my locker. I put in my locker combination and opened it up and pulled out my gym clothes. At least it's not like those shorts that only go to about mid-thigh. Then I'd be freaked out. It's a loose fitting tee shirt that looks quite comfortable. And gym shorts that fits whatever height you are.

I crossed my arms and grabbed the hem of my shirt and peeled it off. I quickly grabbed my gym shirt and put it on my small frame. I'm not exactly confident with my body, I don't have large attractive muscles or anything like that. I'm sort of scrawny… I hurriedly changed out of the pants I was wearing and into the gym shorts.

I turned around and well.. What I saw made me want to get pants that were a little more loose… It was Axel… without a shirt and already in the gym shorts. He had a light tan that seemed to fit his skin perfectly. He might be skinny, but damn he's got muscles. He had a light sixpack. Not one that makes you shudder because it looks like some wresteler, but one that seemed to fit him. A nice toned, defined chest. And… was that his happy trail? Oh my God, he's a natural red-head.

"Like what you see, Roxy?" He said with an amused grin. I glared at him. Ugh, how could I stare at him? He's not even that attractive.. He's like an old lady with moles and warts all over her. Okay, who am I kidding? He's one of the most sexiest guys I've ever seen. Oh, you didn't know my sexual orientation? Well, I'm gay. Yep. Gay. Most people know about it too.

I quickly looked away with a bright blush covering my face. He chuckled and put his gym shirt on. Axel and I, along with a few of our other classmates, walked out of the locker room and inside of the gym. Everyone was sort of standing around waiting for the teacher to explain what we'll be doing today.

I quickly walked over to where Sora was chatting happily with Selphie. I stood with him and waited for the teacher to finish whatever it was teacher's do. He came out after a few minutes.

"Okay class, you can call me Mr. Lexaeus."

"And since today is your first, I am just going to make you all run a few laps around the gym." Well thank God we have a nice teacher. Everyone sort of got into sync and started running around the outlines of the gym. The stars of the Blitzball team were of course running faster than everyone else because they work out almost every day of the fucking week.

And that's practically how gym went. We ran for a good half hour and the rest was the coach telling us about easy workouts and exercises. It was a pretty easy first day of P.E but I know the rest won't be _that_ easy.

So right now; I was currently getting all of my books out of my locker so I would have them for the homework I did have. Which was Algebra II and Biology. I put my books into my messenger bag and once again placed my messenger bag over my right shoulder.

Sora and I walked outside, into the sun. I covered my eyes with my hand so the sun wouldn't blind me. I saw Cloud leaning against his car waiting for us to hurry the hell up. Yes, I know that posture. It says. 'Get the fuck over here before I beat your ass with my sword.' I've been there.. And Cloud does own a sword.. Heh.

I started walking towards Cloud when I heard running footsteps. "Roxy!" I turned around and saw Axel behind me with that stupid grin of his.

"What, Axel?" His grin just got wider if that was even possible.

"So.."

"What?!"

"Did you like the view?"

I groaned and covered my face as a wild blush creeped up my neck and over my cheeks. God, how I hated Axel for embarrassing me to no end.

Why did life hate me?

Why?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tbc.


	5. Hand of Blood

_Author's Note: Thank you: _The mental patient _and _loladoll31 _for the reviews. I didn't get very many this time. Sorry for the bad chapter! I wasn't pleased with it very much either. And oh ho, what's this with Kadaj? Who knows! You'll have to read to find out… It won't be in this chappie though._

_P.S. It was so funny, my sister and I were playing Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and the first time Axel came on the screen, my sister had a nosebleed at the exact same time. I was laughing my ass off while she scowled at me, plotting my death._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters from it nor do I own any of the music that I may use in this fan fiction._

_Warnings: Mature content in later chapters, yaoi, boy love, language._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**XXxxChapter FourxxXX **

'_I saw you look away,_

_Is what you've seen too much to take,_

_Or are you blind and seeing nothing,_

_I saw you run away,_

_Is what I've done too much to take,_

_Or are you scared of being nothing.'_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

After that whole embarrassing scene, Cloud had went into PMS mode and promptly dragged me to his car. I would have had a bitch fit but I was sort of glad I didn't have to answer that face reddening question. Does Axel live just to torture me? Sometimes I think so.

So currently; I am sitting in the passenger seat of Cloud's lovely car. While Sora is sitting behind Cloud, pouting again because I had gotten shotgun, again! Damned straight. Cloud put his keys in the ignition and started up the car. Once we were on the road, Cloud decided that would be the time to question us.

"So, how was school?" Cloud asked 'innocently'. It doesn't suit him very well.

"It was awesome! I made lots of friends!" Sora exclaimed like a puppy that just got a new toy. Sometimes.. I really don't understand him. I turned around in my seat and glared at Sora and tried to squish his head with my forefinger and thumb.

"Well that's great.. Roxas stop that." I stuck my tongue out at Cloud and turned around in my seat and looked out the car window.

"So Roxas, who was the red-head?" Cloud asked while giving me 'the look'.

"Some mentally retarded kid that follows me around all day." I said, trying to give him my most serious look.

"Roxas, I'm serious…. Do we need to have.. _the talk_?" Cloud said with a knowing tone. I turned to look at him and glared a hole on the side of his head. Stupid Cloud and trying to act like he knows everything.. Stupid..

I didn't reply him and he seemed to let the subject drop, for now at least. The rest of the ride home was in complete silence. Other than Sora asking for the radio to be changed to different channels.

Cloud pulled into our driveway and parked his car in the garage. I unlocked my door and grabbed my messenger bag and started my way up to the door, turning the knob to unlock it only to realize it was locked. I waited until Cloud was done doing whatever it was he was doing and unlocked the door. I walked inside the house and took a deep breath of a familiar scent that smelt something like apple cinnamon.

I walked into the living room and threw my messenger bag on the couch. I walked into the kitchen and saw my mom fixing dinner. She always has liked an early dinner.

"Hey sweetie, how was school?" She asked without turning around. Sometimes I think she has eyes in the back of her head. Doesn't every mom, though? Or maybe she's just a ninja, I have had thoughts of that before…

"It was fine, mom." I answered and took a seat at the dining table.

"That's good!" She exclaimed.

"So, what are we having for dinner?" I asked. She's an awesome cook. You know how some people can't cook, but you try to be polite and eat it anyway? And the first time they look away you end up spitting it out in a napkin? Yeah.. I've been there. Stupid Sora and his muffins…

"Lasagna and garlic toast!" My mom said happily. I swear she was Italian at heart, but hey, I wasn't complaining. Whatever my mom cooks, I'll eat it. Unless it has mayonnaise in it.. I can't stand that stuff.

"Sounds good, mom." I got up from where I was sitting and started my walk up the stairs and into my room. I plopped down onto my bed with a dramatic sigh. I looked up at my ceiling and thought back to the events of today.

Well, first … Axel. He's so annoying and makes me want to stab his eye out with a spork.. But he is sort of funny.. And nice. And _really _hot. I groaned in frustration. I don't like Axel in that way! I just think he's a little attractive… I don't have a crush on him.

I was so busy convincing myself that I was not attracted to the red-head that I almost didn't hear my mom call me downstairs for dinner.

I got up from my bed, and sighed. I seem to be sighing a lot don't I? Ugh, I feel like my life is a soap opera. I don't know how or why, but it just seems that way. I dragged myself downstairs to where my mom, Sora, and Cloud were all sitting at the dining table. I fixed me a plate of lasagna and sat down next to Sora.

"So darlings, how was your first day of school?" My mom asked excitedly. Sora started rambling on about how it was great. I'm not sure if I can disagree. I let a small smile take over my features as my train of thought went towards a certain red-head. I really need to stop thinking about him…

"--and I met this girl named Selphie, she's really nice!" I tuned back into what Sora was saying, something about that Selphie girl. She's actually pretty nice, or from what I could tell she was.

"So Roxas," Cloud started with a mocking smirk. Insert dramatic music here. Why is he staring at me like that? He's planning something … Oh God, Cloud planning something sure is scary .. Literally. You should be afraid for your life. "how was your day?'

…

That's it? Really? I mean.. I would of thought he would of said something completely menacing or something akin to that. I swear, Cloud's worse than a pregnant woman, which is pretty bad.. Oh God.

"It was fine, other than the fact that I got a tray dumped on my head during lunch." I said simply. I saw Sora nod his head in agreement, seeing as how he was there when it happened. I don't even know what I did to deserve it.

"Aw, honey, do you want me to write a note?" I stared at my mom like she had just grown three heads. She thinks I'm still in elementary school or something, it gets annoying sometimes.. At least she cares though, right?

"No, mom."

"Do you know who did it, Rox?" Cloud asked.

"Just a few kids named; Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz." I answered. The three silver headed brothers. They sort of look like that Riku kid now that I think about it … But somehow different.

I looked over at Cloud when I heard his fork drop against his plate. His face was set into a scowl. The emotions in his eyes were murderous with a tint of fear. What the _fuck_?

"Cloud..?" I asked hesitantly.

Cloud got up from where he was sitting and grabbed me by the sleeve of my shirt and led me into the living room. What's gotten in to him? Being completely random and not even explaining why he just dragged me out of the kitchen…

"Roxas, I brought you in here, because I don't want mom to worry."

Huh? Cloud and his stupid ways of explaining things, God. He's so annoying.

"Look, I don't know how to explain it, but .. Just stay away from Kadaj and his gang, alright? They're bad news."

"Okay..?" I said. Though it came out more as a question then it did a statement.

"Alright … just be careful." He said before turning and walking back into the kitchen. I followed him and we sat down and acted like that conversation never happened. Though Sora kept casting worried glances at Cloud and I.

After dinner, I went up to my room and started on my homework that I had to do for tonight. Algebra II and Biology, my two most hated subjects. Well .. I guess they're not that bad, but still. They're those annoying subjects. The ones you don't exactly have to have.. Y'know? But whatever, as long as it gets me through school, then fine.

After about three hours of doing nothing but working on my homework, I was finally finished. That took me forever, another reason why I hate those subjects, the homework is insane. I sat my pencil down on the desk I was using and shook my numb hand.

I looked over at my bedside clock and saw that it was about a quarter after ten. I yawned and wiped my eyes to get rid of the sleepy feeling.

I got up from my desk and grabbed some pajama clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower. I stripped myself of all of my clothing and stepped into the shower and turned the handle to about the middle. Not too hot, not too cold.

I sighed when I felt the soothing feeling of water pound on my back. I grabbed my favorite shampoo and poured a generous amount into my hand and lathered it in my hair. Hmm, the shampoo smelt like vanilla. Cloud always made fun of Sora and I for our girly shampoo, well blah.

I washed the remaining shampoo out of my hair and lathered the rest of my body with soap. Once I was done washing off all of the soap suds, I turned off the shower head and stepped out of the shower and wrapped one towel around my waist and the other to dry my hair.

I dried off my body and changed into the pajama's I had picked out. I brushed my teeth and combed my still dripping wet hair. I walked out of the bathroom and back into my bedroom.

I shivered when I felt the cold air come through the air vent. Damnit, I'm fucking freezing.

I got into bed and pulled the covers over most of my body. I was shaking a bit due to my soaking wet hair, I didn't feel like drying it so I didn't.

My train of thought kept going back to what Cloud said… _'Look I don't know how to explain it, but .. Just stay away from Kadaj and his gang, alright? They're bad news.'_

Those words kept repeating through my mind. What did he mean by 'be careful'? I just don't understand! Why did Cloud have to be so vague?

I just couldn't seem to get to sleep, it was already a little after eleven and I hadn't got a wink of sleep yet. It was really starting to annoy me with all the thoughts going through my head.

'_They're bad news …'_

'_Be careful … '_

'_Stay away from Kadaj and his gang …'_

What did he mean?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tbc.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Note: Oh my gawd, I am so sorry for the short chapter. I guess this was just a filler and an at home chapter, but I seriously apologize for the extremely short chappie. I promise that the next one will have more of Axel the sex God and be way longer than this piece of crap. Don't shoot me … Heh.. *sweat drop* ^-^ _

_P.S.: Yes, I'm aware that there was hardly any humor in this chapter, and it saddens me. It was about five o'clock in the morning and I hadn't slept yet. I PROMISE that the next chappie will be amusing, I mean, with Axel and Demyx, how can it not? ^_^ _

_Remember! Reviews make me write chapters faster. =D _

_-Candy-Chan. _


	6. Young

_Author's Note: Hello dahlings, sorry for the horrible chapter. ^^" Anywho, I'd like to give a thanks to _Vertige _who reviewed my horrible chapter and told me it was still good. ^_^ Which gave me a bit of inspiration to write another chapter! This one will be a hell of a lot more funny; well.. It'll be funny if you have a good sense of humor. :D_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters from it. Nor do I own any of the music I may use in this fan fiction._

_Warnings: Mature content, yaoi, boy love, language, a retarded Demyx. _

_You've been warned…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**XXxxChapter FivexxXX **

'_We are young,_

_But we have heart,_

_Born in this world as it all falls apart,_

_We are strong,_

_But we don't belong,_

_Born in this world as it all falls apart.'_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I woke up the ear deafening sound of my alarm clock on my bedside table. I took my hand out of the covers and blindly tried to silence the shrilling noise that woke me from my deep slumber. I was finally able to find it, and made sure to turn it off, not 'sleep'.

I closed my burning eyes in peace, hoping to get in another ten minutes of sleep. I was just about to drift off into the land of dreams when …

"ROXAS!"

My eyes snapped open as I heard Sora's voice carry throughout the _entire _house. I was so startled by it that I actually fell out of my bed and onto the floor. I brought my blanket with me. I inhaled deeply, and picked myself off the ground, mumbling incoherent sentences.

I walked over to my mirror and looked at my reflection. My eyes narrowed at the sight. My hair was looking like complete shit, because of the fact that I didn't dry it properly last night. And I had rings under my eyes, for the lack of sleep.

I walked over to my closet to pick out an outfit for today. I picked out a white t-shirt, that was tight fitting but extremely comfortable, and a pair of nice fitting faded blue jeans with a couple of holes in them. I slipped my lucky black and white bracelet on my left wrist and my two ring cuffs on my index and middle finger.

I checked myself in a body length mirror and smiled in approval. I walked out of my room and into the bathroom. I took out my brush and some gel and started working on my hair. Yes, this is what I have to do when I don't dry my hair at night.

Once I was finished fixing my hair, I took my toothbrush out and squeezed some toothpaste onto it. I brushed my teeth for at least three minutes, then spit it out. I poured some mouthwash into a cup and sipped some of it out of the cup. I swished it around in my mouth and gurgled it at the back of my throat, and spit that out too.

I made my way out of the bathroom and downstairs, and into the kitchen, where Sora practically had his face _inside _of his bowl. I can hear him saying something akin to 'OM NOM NOM'. That's sort of … scary. I rolled my eyes and opened the cabinet and pulled out a bowl. I poured some 'Captain Crunch' into the bowl and poured some milk into it too. I got a spoon out of the silverware drawer and walked over to the dining table and sat down next to Sora .. Against my will, might I add.

I took a bite out of my cereal and almost spit it out. It tasted a bit weird because I had just brushed my teeth. Don't you just hate that taste so fucking much? Because well; I do.

"My darlings!" My mom all but sang, coming from nowhere. I looked over to where she was in the middle of the kitchen, spinning around and dancing. I sighed and mentally did a face palm, and sometimes, I can't help but think she's the reason for my mental condition.

"Yesh?" Sora asked with the spoon still in his mouth.

"I hope you don't mind.. But, well, Cloud can't take you two to school _everyday_! So I took time out of my precious life to get you guys a bus schedule! So you'll now be taken to and from school by the bus!" I looked at my mom like she was crazy. Now, I don't have a problem with taking a bus to school, but she announced it like she just won the lottery.

"Cool, mom." I said, uninterested once more.

I finished eating my cereal and picked it up and walked over to the sink and started washing it out.

I was sort of happy to go to school today.. And it's for a sort of embarrassing reason. I'm kind of excited to see Axel. But, that doesn't mean anything! He's just funny, and makes me laugh which is a difficult thing to do.

I mean, even I know that I don't like him … I don't really want a relationship anyway. Not after last time(1). I mentally shuddered when I thought of it.

Sora's voice brought me back to reality. I looked over at him and saw him exclaiming something at me, flailing about. I gave him a look that probably said. '_What the fuck? I know you're retarded, don't try and make it even more obvious.'_

"ROXAS! The bus! It's HERE!" Well, I heard that. Had I been washing a bowl for that long?

I stopped washing the bowl and wiped my hands off on a dishtowel. I picked my messenger bag up that was sitting on the couch and made my way outside with Sora. I squinted my eyes when I stepped outside. Well, isn't the sun shining awfully fucking bright today?

I followed Sora up to the bus and waited while the bus driver slid open the door. We walked up the few steps and I immediately spotted a bundle of red spikes with a blond mullet sitting next to him.

Sora started walking over to a seat, I looked to where he was going and saw that Riku was sitting there. I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

I started walking down the row, eyes searching for an empty seat. I was almost to a seat when--

"OHMYGAWD, ROXAS! SIT NEXT TO MEEE!" I turned to look at Demyx in horror. He was standing up, flailing so much that he managed to knock the kid out in front of him. And it seemed that Axel wasn't fazed by this and was just grinning my way.

I sighed and contemplated this in my head. I could sit next to Demyx and Axel; where I would be squished in the middle of two complete retards. Or … I could sit in the only empty seat which is next to a nerd that has black thick glasses and acne all over his face, and seems to snort when he thinks something is funny..

I choose the retards.

I made my way to the seat they were sitting at. Axel slid out of the seat so I could sit in the middle. Once I was seated next to Demyx, Axel sat back down. I'm a bit a freaked out. I'm in between two freaks. And … There. Is. No. Way. Out.

"Ohmygod Roxas, I didn't know you lived here. 'Cause like, I live _reaaaaaaalllllllyyyyy _close to you. I mean like.. **REALLY **close to you." Demyx rambled on.

I mean can he really talk so-- Oh my living hell. Did he just say he lived close to me? And now they know where I live?! So now they can stalk me whenever they want to?! And take pictures of me when I'm getting out of the shower?! OR when I'm dancing to Shakira's 'Hips Don't Lie'?!

… Too much information?

"That's nice, Demyx."

He nodded in agreement with me and kept chattering on about how can we can have 'manly' sleepovers. I mentally shuddered when I thought about how badly that would turn out.

"--and we can do each others hair!" I looked at Demyx in what some would call horror. My hair being done by him? I'd end up having half my hair cut off. It'd be horrid.

"Yeah okay." I said, uninterested.

"OH! I can show you my baby, Arpeggio!" Demyx randomly exclaimed. I looked over at him with a look of confusion.

"Arpeggio is my precious sitar!" He explained, while clapping his hands together. He looked like a proud parent … God.

"Yep, Demyx is a hippie. He likes to play his sitar in the rain." Axel said, smirking. I tried to picture that in my head.. And.. OH GOD! I can picture it! He really is a hippie, isn't he?!

Demyx rolled his eyes and smacked Axel's shoulder. "I am not!"

"Demyx, I think you are. Because I can totally picture you doing that." I voiced my opinion.

He looked ready to cry.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. I'm getting very annoyed. Oh, but you don't know why? Well, I'll tell you. I have Art as a first period and they have some other subject. So currently; Demyx and Axel are clinging to me, crying about how they don't want to part ways.

"Get off of me, for God's sakes!" I screamed in frustration.

It seemed that Fate was on my side today as Marluxia walked up out of nowhere and pried both of them off from me. If it wasn't for the pink-haired male then I don't know what I'd do with myself.

"Thank you!" I said as I started walking down the hallway. I distinctly heard Marluxia chuckle.

"NOOO, ROXAS! COME BAAAACK!" I rolled my eyes and kept on walking. Sora had already walked to class with Riku, and had promptly laughed at my misfortune of being glomped by two retards.

I finally reached the Art Room and walked inside, not being late. There were barely any kids in here yet, since class hasn't started yet. I saw Sora sitting next to Riku. Damnit, who am I going to sit with?

"Hello." I turned to the gentle voice that had greeted me. It was a girl, about my height but a couple inches shorter. She had pale blond hair thrown over her left shoulder. Her skin was very light and pale, the blond hair didn't help much with that. A short white sundress covered her small frame. She had a friendly smile on her face, and bright blue eyes. She seemed fragile for some reason …

"Hey." I greeted back.

"I saw you standing here, so I thought I'd ask if you'd like to sit next to me?" Wow, she seems nice. And very pretty.

"Yeah, thanks."

She showed me to her desk and I took the empty one next to hers. I sat my messenger bag down next to my desk and got comfortable in the seat. Stupid desks that connects to the seats..

"My name is Naminé." She said quietly. She seems shy…

"Naminé.. I like that name." Well I do! It's awesome and unique. I've never heard anyone with a name like that.. Well, I can't really say anything because of my odd name, but still.

A pale pink covered her cheeks. She put her fingertips together but spread her fingers apart. It looked like a thinking pose, or something similar.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Roxas."

She nodded her head silently, signaling that she had heard me. She pulled out a sketchbook and some colored pencils and started drawing. I stared in awe at one of her drawings. This is amazing! It was a picture of Destiny Islands; everything on the picture looked so real. The water was so blue and clear. It was almost as if you were on the beach and could feel the light breeze going through your hair, or the sand between your toes.

She looked up from her drawing, eyes twinkling in amusement. She put her hand on my chin and pushed my mouth closed. Oops.

"That's amazing, Naminé!" I exclaimed. I mean, it is! I've never seen anything like it before. She's a great artist, and should try to get her pictures seen.

"Thank you." She smiled gently.

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Naminé and I both jumped out of our skin when the shrieking sound of the bell carried throughout the school. I swear I'm going to have a heart attack if that happens one more time. Naminé placed a hand on her racing heart and smiled at me in amusement.

Students started piling into the classroom and into their respectable seats. Mrs. Aerith walked up to the front of the classroom and started today's lesson.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Art class had ended. I'm glad I made a friend! Naminé is so sweet and considerate. She's quiet at the right times and never raises her voice. It's nice to have a friend like that every once in awhile.

So now, I'm walking to Algebra II with Sora, Demyx, and Axel. The rest are already there, most likely. I hope I'll be able to keep my sanity by the end of the day. I highly doubt it, but hey, you never know!

"So Roxas, who was that blond haired girl you were sitting next to in Art?" Sora asked with a sly grin. I looked at him like he was a retard. Well, he was..

"Just some girl that let me sit next to her since _somebody _was too busy talking to Riku." I said while rolling my eyes.

"Well sor-ry!" Sora said while sticking his tongue out at me.

"What was her name?!" Demyx exclaimed out of nowhere.

"Oh, her name is Naminé."

"Cool cool. I think she's friends with Selphie…" He said more to himself than anyone else. Why does Demyx make me question his sanity? Why?

I looked over at Axel since he had been quiet during this whole conversation. His hands were in his pocket, and his usual cheery grin was replaced with a neutral expression. I furrowed my eyebrows in thought. What the hell is wrong with him?

We finally reached the classroom and walked inside. I immediately spotted Marluxia, Larxene, and Zexion. I mean, they stand out more than anyone else, so how can I not?

We walked over to the desks Mr. Xemnas had assigned us and sat down. Sora and I being in the row in front of Axel and his friends.

"HI ZEXY!" Demyx screamed.

"Hello Demyx." Zexion replied, not taking his eyes off from the book in front of him.

"Yo, twerp." Larxene said, gaining my attention. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"It's Roxas. _Roxas._" I said. Can she not understand that my name is not twerp or kid? Ugh.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She replied nonchalantly. I rolled my eyes and tried not to get frustrated at her. She's just a little hot-headed, why should I care?

"Anyway," She started, staring at the imaginary dirt under her nails. "what's up with fire crotch?" I looked at her in confusion. Who? "Axel." She elaborated after seeing my confused face.

"Oh, I don't know." I replied honestly. He was perfectly fine earlier on the bus. But then he went into depressed Axel mode..

She nodded her head and waved me off, acting as though that conversation never occurred. Well, isn't someone pleasant today? Now that I think about it … She wasn't very pleasant yesterday either.

"Okay class. Turn your workbooks to page twelve."

I sighed and turned it to the page he requested. My head just couldn't stop thinking of what could be wrong with Axel.. He's acting so out of character, and to be honest; it's sort of weird. Now, don't get me wrong, I know everyone has their depressed moments, but it's just so unlike Axel.

God, my brain is going to explode if I keep thinking about it.. What is wrong with him?! Why won't he just tell somebody or something!

"UGH, shut up, you stupid brain!"

I blushed a deep red when I realized I had just said that out loud. Everyone was staring at me with either amused smirks or confused expressions.

"Mr. Strife," I cringed. "is there a problem?" He asked; almost daring for there to be a simple problem. God, stupid weird colored eyed teacher.

"No sir."

"Good, keep your outbursts to yourself." I sighed and mentally cursed the teacher out. It wasn't exactly my fault.

"Roxas? What was that all about?" Sora asked.

"Nothing."

"Really? Are you sure it wasn't about _Naminé_?" He asked in a teasing voice. I looked over at him with a deadpan expression.

I heard a cough that came from Axel. Oh! Maybe that's what it is! I know it now! God, how could I have been so clueless? I mean, it's so obvious that even Sora would know.

Axel has a cold!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Algebra II had _finally _ended. That subject seems it takes way too long. I felt like I had been in there for three years. Which is exaggerating a bit.. But still!

So; Demyx, Axel, Sora, and I were walking to Biology. That teacher freaks me out.. Damn Mr. Vexen. Weird name.. I can't say much though.

"Roxas!" I turned around to the source of the voice and saw Naminé walking towards me with a small smile on her face. Yay, someone that's not a retard like the rest!

"Hey Naminé." I greeted her back.

"What class are you going to?" She asked in a quiet voice. Her eyes were intently studying the people behind me; she must be shy.

"Biology."

"Really?! I have that class too!" She exclaimed with a huge grin. But… I don't remember seeing her yesterday ..

"Ah, I wasn't here yesterday. Sorry for not saying." She said with an apologetic tone to her voice. Why is she apologizing, I don't really mind.

"It's fine!" I said cheerfully. I mean; I am! Because, Naminé isn't crazy like the rest of my 'friends' are. They're sort of psychotic. Even though I just met her, it seems I've known her for ages.

"Great, let's get to class then." We all started walking towards the Biology room. Nobody was talking; it was a peaceful yet tense silence. What the hell? Is that even possible?

Sora had a sly smile on his face. Demyx had his usual shit eating grin. And Axel; he still looked sick and slightly tense. Does he need to go to the school nurse or something? I mean; I'm sure the janitor wouldn't want barf all over the floor … Or would he?

We finally reached the Biology room and walked inside and took our usual seats. I saved an extra one for Naminé.

"Thanks, Roxas." She said.

"No problem."

The classroom filled up with the rest of our classmates and the teacher started today's lesson. I paid attention when needed, but kept stealing glances at Naminé's artwork that she currently had out.

She was a brilliant artist, everything about her work made you want to actually go to the real place and experience what it would really feel like; and that's amazing.

"Naminé, you know that you're an awesome artist, right?" I asked quietly enough where only our group of friends could hear.

"Oh, Roxas, stop. I'm not all that great." She replied with a small smile.

"Not that great?! Nam, you're awesome! I've never seen anything look that brilliant before. I mean, the textures and everyth--" My rant was interrupted when a chair was pulled out and knocked over.

I looked over at Axel; considering he was the one that had made that scene. He had a dark and slightly irritated look on his face.

He hurriedly walked to the door, opened it up and walked out into the halls, slamming the class door shut.

What was that all about?

Suddenly; a face appeared in front of mine. It was the nerd I had seen earlier on the bus. The one that I was going to sit with until Demyx screamed my name. The one with acne and thick glasses and snorts. I raised an eyebrow.

"Want to join my halo club?"(2)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_We will fight,_

'_Or we will fall,_

'_Until the angels save us all.'_

Tbc…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait; I have no excuses except for the fact that I have been playing the first Kingdom Hearts and Sims, so my apologies. And yes; I did mean to put a hint of Roxas/Naminé in that to make all you AkuRoku fans turn rabid._

_(1) This will be explained in later chapters; don't ponder it too much, and if you figure it out, I'll give you a cookie and some ramen!_

_(2)_ _The halo club thing is totally a joke of my sister and I. We were playing Grand Theft Auto(GTA) on Xbox Live and some guy asked us that in a very nerdy voice and the joke has stayed with us since then._

_Reviews make me write faster! ^-^ _


	7. Allegiance

_Author's Note: Thank you: _Sad0-masochisticPyro, sakuraswolf, Blooming Insanity, _and _skye hakari _for the reviews. It means a lot! I'm glad you all liked it. (: If you have any questions about the story or whatever just PM me. By the way; I have a surprise for you at the beginning of this chappie. _

_P.S.: I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Arpeggio is Demyx's sitar's actual name in the game; I searched it on Wikipedia. Arpeggio means '_a sounding of the notes of a chord one after the other in rapid succession, instead of simultaneously._'_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters from it nor do I own any music I may use in this fan fiction._

_Warnings: Mature content in later chapters, yaoi, boy love, language._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**XXxx**_**Chapter Six**_**xxXX**

'_See our generation torn, our burnings hearts,_

_No more praises in the hall,_

_We're all about to fall,_

_Empty memories are shattering our dreams,_

_Can you recall?'_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Axel's PoV:**_

I took another puff out of the cigarette I was currently smoking. At the moment, I was trying to clear my thoughts. Sure, it was a bit immature of me to just interrupt the entire class the way I did, but I had a perfectly good reason to. And sure, some people wouldn't approve of me skipping school, but hey, what they don't know, won't hurt.

I stared as they grayish blue smoke flew into the sky. So, I'm guessing you already know what happened. I randomly busted out of the classroom with no explanation whatsoever. I don't feel as though I should have to explain myself to people who shouldn't stick their noses in my business anyway.

I guess I _do _owe you an explanation, though, don't I?

It's sort of hard to describe. But every time I see Roxas, I feel a bit happier than I usually do. I smile more than I used to; and I feel as though I have to prove myself to him.

I can practically see the light bulb light up in all of your heads. I'm pretty sure it's obvious by now.

As I bet all of you already know I have temper problems. I didn't mean to get that angry. It just sort of.. Happened. I mean; if you were there to endure all of the compliments he was throwing out of his mouth, you would of reacted the same way I did.

I never thought of myself as the jealous type, but I guess that whole charade proved that, huh?

I mean; I could of sworn that the way he was staring at me yesterday in gym proved that he had a thing for guys. I guess I was completely and utterly wrong. Wow; that's one way to make my mood completely drop.

Anyway…

It was around three-thirty in the afternoon. Yeah; it has been that long since my whole bailing during class thing. Oh well, I don't mind. I've skipped school so many times, it feels natural.

I heard footsteps behind me; signaling that someone had, in fact, found me. And there's only one person in the entire world that knows my secret place. I felt a body sit next to me, and the soft breathing of that person.

"Hey, Axel."

I smiled gently, "Hey, Dem."

Demyx has been my friend since we were in diapers. He's fucking awesome and even though he can be a bit oblivious sometimes, he's still cool. He's the best friend that everyone wished they had, and he always knows how to make you feel better when you're down.

And even though he seems a bit unintelligent at times; he's actually very smart when he wants to be. His self esteem isn't very high and he questions himself at times, which makes him seem a bit slow in the head, but I know better.

"So, Axe.. What happened at school?" Demyx asked; meaning the whole incident with me leaving unannounced.

"Got pissed. Left." I said simply, and took another hit out of my cigarette that I had forgotten about. Thank God it didn't go out, it's the only one I currently have with me. And man, do they relax me.

"Well duh, I got that. You really confused everybody back there … Hey! You even confused me.."

"Wow, that's a big shocker." I teased.

Demyx pouted and punched my shoulder. I smirked a bit and laughed humorlessly. Yes, I tease him a bit about his intelligence which probably isn't a very smart thing to do, oh well.

"I mean; you just left. Roxas looked a bit freaked out, to tell you the truth." I looked over at him. I didn't mean to 'freak' Roxas out. He must not know about my unannounced actions. And; as I've told you guys before, I have anger management problems, so it's not _exactly _my fault. I guess I could of explained myself to him though.

"Maybe we should go over to Roxas's house and you can explain yourself!" Demyx said with a cheerful smile, acting as though he just figured out why women can have babies. Ah, good times…

"Nah, I've got to get home, Dem." I told him. I was being honest, no lying there. I wouldn't lie to Demyx anyway, I have no reason to, really.

"Oh .. Okay." He said with a saddened look. He adverted his eyes from mine and looked at the ground. Ah, the kicked puppy look. I mean, really? Who could resist that look?

"Okay fine, I'll go." I gave in.

"YAY!" He screamed, tackling me into a hug. I comfortably hugged him back.

After about thirty seconds or so, I was starting to lose air. I mean; try hugging Demyx for longer than thirty seconds, you'll end dying from lack of oxygen.

"Dem, let go, you're smothering me."

"Oh, sorry!" He said with a cheery grin.

"Whatever." I said with an eye roll. He's such a handful, I swear. But, it's whatever, he's still as lovable as ever.

"Let's go!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_**Roxas's PoV:**_

"SORA, GET BACK HERE!"

I sighed in frustration. I was currently in the living room. _Trying _to watch television, but it seems that a day in the Strife family is never calm, and you can never do what you want.

"Eeeeeeep!" And then I saw a brown blur run by.

"SORA!" Then I saw Cloud run by, with a glare that would make you piss your pants right there and then.

So, I'm guessing you would like to know why Sora is running and why Cloud is chasing after him like some rabid animal. Well, let's just sum it up that Sora stole Cloud's sword and is now running around with it, swinging it around, making his voice deeper to imitate Cloud's voice and is mocking him.

I think he's just asking for a death sentence. I mean, who would _steal _Cloud's sword? I mean, he seriously beats our asses with that. What the hell was Sora thinking?

…

Don't answer that.

I got up from where I was sitting, and walked into the kitchen where Cloud and Sora were on either side of the kitchen counter. Sora would move one way, and Cloud would follow. Sora would move the other way, and Cloud would mirror his actions, once more.

"Roxas! Save me! He's going to kill me!" Sora screamed at me.

"Nah, I'm busy." I said, while smirking a bit. Oh, how I love torturing Sora.

"But, Roxas! Do you want your brother who'll never see the sunlight again and never be able to see Riku again, and also never get to hug my lovely brother ever again, to die a slow, painful, torturous dea --" Sora was unable to finish his rant, as the doorbell decided to ring at that exact moment.

Sora dropped Cloud's sword, 'I'll get it!"

Cloud glared at Sora's retreating back and picked his sword up, and walked upstairs, mumbling insults under his breath.

I rolled my eyes and walked back into the living room, since I was finally able to watch television in peace.

Or so I thought.

Sora bounced into the living room cheerfully, following him was Demyx and Axel. Now, normally that wouldn't of been a problem if somebody had come into our house, because Sora invited them in.

But.. Well….

IT WAS DEMYX AND AXEL!

They're crazy, I tell you, crazy! .. Or maybe I am; I act like I need to be admitted into an insane asylum. Maybe, I do.

"Yo, Roxy." Axel said to me and sat down next to me on the couch. Demyx sat in the recliner and Sora sat on the other side of Axel.

"Hey." I replied back. I was still a bit freaked out over Axel's outburst in school today. I mean, he just got up and left out of nowhere. Oh.. Maybe he got really dizzy and had to go lay down in the nurse's office, considering he was gone for the rest of the day.

We were all just sitting here. Nobody was saying anything; not even Sora or Demyx. What an awkward silence.. I watched how Sora fidgeted, and how Demyx nervously bit his bottom lip.

.. It went on for about five more minutes before the tense silence finally got to me.

"OKAY, is there something you're here for? Because I _know _that you two didn't come over for milk and cookies and to play Barbie dress up." I said, annoyed.

"I want milk and cookies .." Demyx said more to himself than us.

"Okay, okay, God, don't have a BF." Axel said.

"BF? What is that?"

"Uh, it stands for 'Bitch Fit.'" Axel replied in a 'duh' tone. I mean, really? How in the hell was I supposed to know what his stupid slang stood for? Stupid red-headed freak..

Demyx snorted and then bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. God, why did Sora let the retards into our house? I mean, what do they want? We apparently have better things to be doing than sitting here with two psycho's.

"Anyway, Roxy, we came here because I wanted to explain as to why I had that sudden outburst in class today, it was totally unexpected and you were probably left appalled." Axel explained.

Oh, okay, that made total sense. Now, I feel a bit better about having them in my house. It's still a bit creepy…

"Well .. Um…" He tried saying.

I raised an eyebrow, "Go on."

"Well, you see.. I think I l--"

Right at that time, the phone cut into our conversation. Ugh, I hate that annoying shrilling noise. I tried to zone it out and hoped that the caller would eventually give up, but it seemed fate hated me.

"Hold that thought." I got up from where I was sitting and answered the phone in the kitchen.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Hello, is this the Strife family?"_ An unfamiliar voice over the phone asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"_I'm sorry to say; but Mrs. Hikari Strife has been in an accident."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tbc…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Note: So, I wasn't too happy with this chapter. I agree that it could have been a little bit better. AND I also understand that this chapter was also lacking humor like chapter four. My sincere apologies if you didn't enjoy this._

_Also, Hikari is Roxas's mother. And; as most of you know, Hikari stands for light in Japanese and I thought that fit their mom._

_ALSO, I know that this is supposed to be a humor fic, but really, I wish I could of put three different categories. Because this should be a Romance/Humor/Drama. _

_P.S: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I thought it was a perfect time to end the chapter._

_The more reviews I get, the faster you get a chapter! (:_

_-Candy-Chan._


	8. The City Is At War

_Author's Note: Oh my God to everybody that has reviewed. I now have twenty reviews! You don't even know how happy that makes me! I'd like to give a big thanks to everyone who reviewed. And all of those lovely people would be … _Alixtair, yuffieownage, The mental patient, Bloodiemondei, YaoiLovingJew, Nezumi's Cheese, loladoll31, Vertige, Sad0-masochisticPyro, sakuraswolf, Blooming Insanity, skye hakari, shaysterr, _and _blood as soft as silk. _You guys all rock and deserve cookies. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters from it nor do I own the music that I may use in this fan fiction._

_Warnings: Mature content in later chapters, yaoi, boy love, language._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**XXxxChapter SevenxxXX**

'_The city is at war,_

_And it's playtime for the young and rich,_

_Ignore me if you see me 'cause I just don't give a shit,_

_The city is at war,_

_Bless the young and rich,_

_With designer drugs and designer friends.'_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I couldn't hear.

I couldn't feel.

I couldn't see.

Everything felt so far away.

It's funny how; that one sentence could make me feel this way.

You never expect to get a phone call from someone telling you that your mother is in the hospital from an accident.

I guess I should replay everything that happened, right? Since, you're probably lost at the moment and wondering what the heck is going on.

_-Flashback.-_

"_I'm sorry to say; but Mrs. Hikari Strife has been in an accident."_

_I dropped the phone in shock. _

_This couldn't be happening … This just couldn't be happening to me. There's no way she's been in an accident. It's all a misunderstanding. Mom is going to come through that door in less than twenty minutes and everything will be fine!_

_Then why did that voice on the phone sound so … apologetic? _

"_Roxas, who was that?" I heard Sora ask me._

_Whatever trance I was in before, I must of snapped out of because I frantically ran over to Sora and started shaking him by his shoulders._

"_I-It's mom .. S-She's…" _

"_Roxas! Calm down! What happened?" Sora asked, trying to calm me down; though the fear in his eyes were apparent. _

_I took a deep inhale and closed my eyes; trying to calm myself._

"_Mom is in the hospital; she's been in an accident."_

_I heard a gasp, "W-What?"_

"_Hey guys, what's going on?" A voice asked. I opened my eyes and looked over at Demyx and Axel that were standing in the kitchen doorway that lead to the living room._

"_Our mom has been in an accident .." I heard Sora mumble._

_Worry and pity etched over their facial expressions. _

"_Wow, is she going to be okay? Demyx asked._

"_We don't know!" I bit out without meaning to. I mean; can you really blame me? I had just been told that my mom has been in an accident, I have no idea what her condition is. It's not my fault that I get a bit irritated when someone asks if she's going to be 'okay'._

"_Who died?" We all looked over to the source of the voice and saw Cloud standing at the bottom of the stairs; looking halfway amused._

"_Mom's been in an accident, Cloud!" Sora yelled at him._

_The amused expression on his face was wiped away quickly and was replaced with his usual stoic expression. Cloud walked over to us and grabbed both of us by the sleeve and started dragging us towards the front door._

_He finally got us out the door, "Get in the car." He commanded, not very kindly. _

_Cloud looked over at Axel and Demyx, "Move your car, I can't get out of the driveway with your car there."_

_Axel looked over at me. "Can we follow you?" I nodded and got into passenger side with Sora in the backseat. I would've rubbed it in his face that I had gotten shotgun again but I felt that it was the wrong time to do so._

_Axel and Demyx backed up out of the driveway so we had room to move. Cloud got in the car and put his keys in the ignition and started the car up. He backed out of the driveway and stomped on the gas._

_The drive there so far has been in complete silence except for Sora's sniffling every once in awhile._

"_R-Roxas … What if mom.. Y'know?"_

_I turned around and glared at him, almost unleashing a rude comment. But suddenly; my eyes softened and I turned back around in my seat._

"_I.. don't know, Sora." I replied with._

_Cloud pressed down on the gas pedal a bit harder._

_-End of Flashback.-_

And that's how it happened.

So now currently; we're all sitting in the waiting room, apparently 'waiting' for the doctor to come out and give us information about our mother.

I looked around to all the people that was here with me.

Cloud's expression was stony and unreadable, his body posture was tense and he was starting to look impatient.

Sora's eyes were bloodshot from all of his crying, he was leaning against Cloud. He looked like he was trying to hold back from breaking down again.

Axel and Demyx seemed to look uncomfortable, as though they felt they didn't belong here with us. Well, Axel was the one that had asked if he could follow us to the hospital, so it's his fault.

"Strife family?" I looked over to the source of the voice and saw a doctor that appeared to be in his mid-twenties. He had light blue hair that hung past his shoulders, it also spiked up in the back. He had an unreadable expression on his face; well isn't someone pleasant?

Cloud, Sora, and I walked over to the doctor, indicating him that we were the 'Strife' family. On a closer inspection, the doctor had yellow colored eyes and an X shaped scar in between his eyes.

"Hello, I am your family member's doctor, Saïx." He greeted.

"Can you just tell us what happened to our mother?" Cloud asked, impatient.

"Yes, I can. It seems that your mother was in a car wreck. No broken bones. But it seems that she has had severe head trauma." Doctor Saïx explained.

"So, she's going to be okay?" Sora asked hopefully.

The doctor looked all of us straight in the eyes. He seemed _almost _hesitant in telling us what none of us wanted to hear.

"Your mother has gone into a coma."

"A c-coma?" I choked out.

"Yes. We have done all we can. We do not know when or if she will ever wake up." Doctor Saïx said, emotionlessly.

I heard a choked sob next to me; indicating that Sora was about to have another break down. I don't blame him.. I might do something similar. But, I'm trying to be strong for Sora.

"She has been set up in a room; if you would like to; you may visit her. Just get the room number from the nurse at the desk." The doctor said before turning around, and walking away.

Sora leaned on me for support, while he was sobbing his heart out. Cloud walked up the desk and got the room number. We started walking down the complete white hallways. The smell of a hospital always got to me; I never have liked hospitals.

We stopped in front of an elevator and Cloud pressed the arrow to go up.

The elevator finally arrived and Cloud pressed the button to go to floor three. We waited patiently while the elevator made it to it's destination.

We stepped out of the elevator and started walking down another white hallway, we turned a corner and walked a bit further and finally reached a door. Cloud put his hand on the handle and turned it, it was unlocked. He opened the door and held it open for us.

When Sora and I were finally in, he followed us, closing the door behind him.

The room was quite large. The walls and floor were white. It's a hospital, what were you expecting? There was a nice looking TV that hung on the wall, and a hospital bed in the middle of the room.

I walked up the bed and felt the familiar feeling of stinging in my eyes.

Her usual bouncy brunet hair was currently matted down and ragged, her skin color was a pale white, and her usual cheerful grin was not etched across her features.

I sat down in a chair next to mom's bed while Sora sat on the other side. He was already crying even more than he was before we had gotten in here. Cloud stood on the opposite wall with his arms crossed.

After awhile, I was starting to get tired, and Sora had already fallen asleep with his head on mom's bed. I moved around in the chair I was sitting in to get more comfortable and let myself doze off.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_**Axel's PoV:**_

I stood up from where I was sitting in a hospital chair. I stretched my muscles and cracked all of my joints. Ah, much better. I looked at the clock on the hospital wall and saw that it was a quarter past six. Shit..

"Dem, I have to go."

"Okay .. Can you drop me off at my house?" Demyx asked. I nodded and ushered him out to my car. As soon as I stepped outside, I lit a cigarette. I had found some in my car earlier before I had gotten to Roxas's house.

We walked over to my car. I walked around to the driver's side while Demyx got into the passenger seat. I put the keys in the ignition and turned the car on. Some trashy metal came on through the speakers..

I backed out of the parking space and got onto the highway and drove to the familiar road that Demyx lives on. I know this place like the back of hand.. I never did get that saying ..

I reached the house that Demyx was currently living in and pulled into the driveway, behind another car that belonged to Demyx's father.

"Thanks, Axe." Demyx said before unlocking the door and getting out.

I didn't leave until I made sure Dem got into his house safely. Once he had, I backed out of the driveway and zoomed down the street.

While I was driving home, my train of thought went back to everything that has happened with Roxas.

I was _this _close to telling him. If that damn phone hadn't of gone off.

And now I feel bad because his mother is in the hospital. Poor kid is probably crying his eyes out at the moment. I mean.. it's only natural.

I finally reached my house and pulled into the driveway. I turned the car off and sat there for a second. Damn it, it was almost six o'clock. I opened the car door and got out, slamming the door shut.

I walked up to the front door and hesitantly unlocked it, and went inside. The smell of alcohol overwhelmed my senses, I had to take a minute to clear my thoughts once more. Eh, I've learned to live with it though.

I sneaked up the stairs; silently praying that he wouldn't hear.

I was almost to the top when …

"Axel, is that you?" I heard his gruff voice break through the tense silence. I mentally cursed myself out in my head. Damn it! Fuck, fuckity, fuck. I knew I shouldn't of stayed at the hospital that long.

"Uh, yeah." I answered.

I felt a hand grab me by my forearm and practically drag me down the stairs. Damn, is he just trying to break my neck? … I wouldn't doubt it.

"I told you to come home right after school, you little shit." He spat in my face. I mentally gagged at the smell of alcohol on his breath.

"Sorry, _dad_. I went over to Demyx's house." I easily lied.

"You need to stop hanging out with that .. That faggot!" I stared my 'dad' in the eyes. Oh, he didn't just say what I think he did.

"Don't talk about Demyx like that, you bastard of a father!" I screamed in his face.

"You little fucker!" He yelled, before kneeing me in the gut. Well fuck, that hurt like a bitch. Damn bastard..

"You need to learn some respect!" He screamed once more, and punched me square in the jaw. Isn't he just lovely?

"You act like I should respect you." I said quietly. Moving the muscle in my jaw to make sure it still fucking worked. That was a sick hit.

"Damn right you should, I'm your father!" He said before taking a hold of my hair and slamming my head against the wall.

I could see darkness surround the edge of my sight. Well, this doesn't feel like it's going to end very pretty.

"Oh yeah, you're doing such a _great _job." I said sarcastically, with a slight smirk.

He slammed my head against the wall again;

And everything went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Note: Aw, I'm so mean to the characters. T_T They probably hate me. Well, I hoped you like the angst. If you see any mistakes in this chapter; don't be afraid to tell me so I can correct it. _

_And again; thank you, to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. All of your reviews made me smile! (:_

_Reviews make me write chapters faster!_

_-Candy-Chan._


	9. Famous Last Words

_Author's Note: Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated, but I've been busy planning and typing my AkuDemy one-shot for AkuDemy day. By the way; I've noticed that a couple of my past chapters have been lacking humor, yes I know that all chapters don't have to be funny, but this __**is **__a romance/humor fic; so I will make sure this makes people 'lol'. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters from it. Nor do I own any music I may use in this fan fiction._

_Warnings: Mature content in later chapters, yaoi, boy love, language._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**XXxxChapter EightxxXX**

'_I am not afraid to keep on living,_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone,_

_Honey, if you stay, you'll be forgiven,_

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home.'_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Roxas's PoV:**_

I woke up to the sound of someone watching the television that was in this room. I looked over at Sora and saw that he was the one that was watching it. His eyes were bloodshot and dull. His cheeks were tear-stained. Seeing him now made a little part inside of me die.

I sighed and wiped at the stinging feeling in my eyes. I will not cry anymore than I need to. One of us has to be strong. And if Sora can't do it, then I will.

"Hey, Sora?"

He looked over at me, signaling that he had heard me.

"Do you want something out of the vending machine or something?" I asked him, I was a bit hungry from not eating for awhile.. So.

"Sure. Thanks, Roxas." I got up from where I was sitting in a hospital chair, that was defiantly uncomfortable, and walked outside into the hallway. I really had no clue where the vending machine even was, but I'll find it eventually.

I started walking down the stark white hallways, hoping to see a sign that may lead me to the vending machines or something. I finally found a sign on the wall that read, 'Vending & Storage.'. How creative. I turned the corner and saw the vending machine, which was like a blessing for me. I can practically just see the golden light shining down on it.

I walked past the storage room and to the vending machine. I placed three one dollar bills into the slot and pressed the numbers for which snack food I wanted. I watched as the chips were almost there. Just a little bit more--

Seriously? Are you _fucking _serious?

My damned chips got stuck!

I started shaking the vending machine, desperately trying to get my chips to fall. Why did fate hate me? I mean, seriously. All I want is a bag of chips, and something for Sora, and it has to get stuck! Of all things! Stuck!

I was on the verge of breaking the machine when the bag of chips finally fell. I put another couple of dollar bills into the slot and pressed the numbers for a bag of cookies. Thankfully, these fell without a problem.

I was on my way back to our mom's room when I heard something come from the storage room. I backed up and put my ear against the door. I could faintly hear begging and pleading. Oh my God, is someone getting abused in there?!

I promptly swung the storage room door open, expecting to see someone being stabbed or something akin to that. What I was _not _expecting to see was,

Doctor Saïx and my Algebra II teacher, Xemnas, together. Doing things that should not be mentioned. They were so busy with there .. Dirty actions that they didn't notice that I had opened the door. I slowly and hesitantly shut the door and backed up, pretending I didn't just see that.

I walked down the hallway, back to mom's room, at a brisk pace. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts of what I had just seen. I mean, really? Who would of thought that my mom's doctor and my algebra teacher would be doing … that.

I finally reached my mom's room, and walked inside. Finding Sora still watching the television that was planted on the wall.

"Hey, Sor, I got you some cookies." I said, walking up to him and handing him the bag of yummy treats. He gave me a quick 'thanks' and took the cookies from me.

I sat back down in the horribly uncomfortable hospital chair and opened my bag of chips. Yum!

"Oh Roxas, I forgot to tell you. Cloud went back to the house to get some clean clothes. He said we could stay here for another day, but then we'd have to go back to school tomorrow." I nodded my head, expecting as much. Cloud was responsible after all.

I adverted my eyes from Sora and to the television, not really watching it. I was too busy worrying.

I hope she's going to be okay…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_**Cloud's PoV:**_

I backed out of the hospital parking lot, and on to the highway. I was currently heading back home to get Roxas and Sora some fresh clothes for today. I'll just change while I'm there and then we'll come home tomorrow. I know the boys really want to stay there forever, but we can't let this affect their grades.

I mean, of course I was worried about our mother. But, I know how she is. She would want us to live life the way we already were, not worrying about her. I'm also worried on what I'm going to do about paying the bills and what not, considering the fact that I don't have a job. I'll find a way, though. I don't want the boys to be upset or worry anymore than they already are.

I must have been thinking a little bit too much, as I heard the familiar sound of police sirens behind me. I looked in the rearview mirror and noticed it was a cop on a motorcycle, not a car. I parked on the side of road, impatiently waiting for the cop.

I heard a tap on the driver window and rolled my window down, expecting to see an intimidating cop or something like that, but instead I got some guy that had the stereotype tan cop hat and shirt, but instead of the pants, he had these really short shorts. You could tell he was in his mid-thirties, considering he had a mustache, that he was twisting around with his forefinger.

"Pull ovah." The cop said, with the most flamboyant voice I've ever heard.

"Excuse me?" I asked, wondering what his problem was. I mean, I had already pulled over so why would he be asking me that in the first place?

"Sir, you were going twenty miles over the speed limit." He said in a 'duh' tone, flicking his wrist, dramatically.

I mentally cursed myself out, I should have been watching how fast I was going. Damn it, I really didn't need this. I mean, this is just great.

"I'm going to have to ask to see your driver's license." I nodded and reached into my pocket, expecting to feel my leather wallet, but all I felt was the cloth of my pants. I patted both of my pockets. I didn't feel it on either of my back pockets. I must of forgot it in my rush to get to the hospital.

"I don't have it with me.." I said, defeated.

"Mmm, well, I'm going to have to ask you to follow me to the station." He said, with a visible wink. I physically shuddered. Is this cop flirting with me?!

"But, sir--

"No, no. No excuses. Please follow me to the station!" He said, and skipped over to his motorcycle and climbed on, in the most seductive way he could. Oh God, that is so sick.. I think I might throw up everywhere.

I followed his motorcycle back to the police station. I was probably visibly pale from the ride here. Every once in awhile he would raise off his motorcycle, showing off the images that I could of lived without.

I parked the car where the cop showed me to, and got out of the car. Following the cop, we walked inside of the building and I was hit with the sight of several cops.

"Leeeeeee-on!" The cop screeched, making me wince. Why did I have to get pulled over by a gay cop? Is my luck really that horrible?

"What, Scotty?" I looked towards the source of the voice. There was a man that looked in his early, maybe mid-twenties. I found it sort of odd that he was not wearing a cop uniform, but instead, a black short-sleeved leather jacket, with some sort of symbol on the sleeve, it also had fur on the collar. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt under the jacket, and he had tight leather pants. He must have been the chief, considering he was wearing what he wanted and not getting in trouble for it.

"This guy didn't have his license with him!" 'Scotty' complained. I rolled my eyes at his antics.

The other man looked towards me, his stone grey eyes calculating me. That feels kind of awkward to think..

"C'mon, it's at my house! My mom's in the hospital and I left my two brothers there, I have to get back!" I desperately pleaded. This is just my luck.

"Just this once, I'll let you off with a warning." He said. I felt like I could run up to him and hug him. But I'm Cloud, and I don't do that..

After some words were exchanged and what not, Squall, I found out was his name, or Leon as he likes to be called, let me finally go home. I was absolutely grateful.

I hurriedly got into my car and put the keys in the ignition, and started the car. I backed out of the parking lot and onto highway, and headed towards the direction of our house. This took a lot of time out of today, I can't even imagine what Sora and Roxas are thinking right now.

I finally made it to our house and turned the car off. I opened the driver's side door and got out, locking the door. I walked up the steps and onto the porch, I turned the knob, not surprised to see it unlocked. I quickly walked inside and into my room, I fumbled through my wardrobe and picked out a plain white t-shirt and some black jeans. I changed with the door open, considering nobody was here.

Once I was done changing, I pulled a small duffel bag out of my closet and walked to the boy's rooms, and got one outfit for both of them. I hoisted the bag over my shoulder, and walked into the kitchen, finding my wallet sitting on the kitchen counter. I grabbed it and put it in my back pocket.

I was almost to the front door when I heard the sound of boots clanking against the hardwood floors.

The voice I heard,

Froze me on the spot.

"Hello, Cloud."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Note: Ta-da! Here you go, a new chapter. Yay, a cliffhanger and a bonus Cloud's PoV! I most likely will change around with the point of views, since it's fun testing out everyone's personalities. Hope you enjoyed it. 3 I don't know when I'll update next, considering I'm addicted to The Sims, yay for AkuRoku on The Sims! XD_

_P.S.: Credit goes to CrimsonWingedWolf for the idea with the police man. It was really an inside joke between her and I, but she gave me the idea of putting it in my story, and making him flirt with Cloud. _

_P.P.S.: If I have any grammar mistakes, I'd like to know. I was tired when I wrote the end of this, and I didn't go over it, so if you see anything, just tell me._


	10. Author's Note

_Dear readers,_

_I'm sorry for the delay of this story. I cherish ILD with all of my heart, but it's just not coming along. I am not discontinuing it because I think that's awful. This story will not be updated until I can get my act together and find some inspiration for it. Again, I apologize for getting your hopes up that this is a new chapter, but it's just an information note. I know I'm not supposed to make a chapter full of an author's note but I felt as though it was necessary _

_Major thanks to everyone who has reviewed or put this story on favorite/alert. Every single one of your reviews made me smile and I apologize, once again, that I do not respond to your reviews. But I am very grateful for the reviews that I do get. So don't think that your unimportant, because each and every review mean something to me._

_To sum it all up – I'm taking a short break from writing this. I may still update some of my other stories, so keep a close watch on those, if you want. I promise it won't take a year or anything to update this story, for I still love it and cherish every single review I've gotten for it. _

_I hope you guys understand!_

_-Candy-Chan._


	11. Whispers in the Dark

_Author's Note: Finally this chapter is out. The rest of the chapters may take awhile to type and get out because I'm in the process of moving and I usually never have time to do anything. And thank you for those who understood. Also, I wanted to point out that my writing has gotten better. Longer paragraphs and a bit more descriptive. Hopefully, you'll think so too. (:_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters from it. Nor do I own anything else I may use in this fan fiction. _

_Warnings: This story contains – Yaoi, boy love, language, sexual themes, violence, and perhaps use of alcohol/drugs._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapter Nine.**_

_'I will be the one that's gonna hold you,  
__I will be the one that you run to,  
__My love is a burning, consuming fire.'_

* * *

"Hello, Cloud."

The blood in my veins ran cold. That voice could only belong to one person in the world. My muscles became stiff as memories surfaced to my mind. Those unpleasant nightmares. My entire body was numb. No feeling was going through me at the moment. There is absolutely no way that this is real. This just has to be a dream and I'll wake up soon, laughing at the fact that I thought this was real. I slowly, hesitantly and numbly reached up and pinched my arm, hoping to wake up. Instead, I stayed in this unreal reality. I started to feel sick to my stomach as I realized that this was not a dream. Or nightmare would be more accurate.

I slowly turned around. I mentally and most likely physically paled. There he stood. The demon I thought I had escaped. His silver locks that fell past his waist, those aquamarine eyes that almost looked like they were glowing. The sardonic smirk that was plastered across his features. It was mocking me. Telling me that I had no chance of running away. All of this made me feel so unreal, like I was in a different world. This man – no – this _monster_ was actually here. In my house, no less. This just cannot be happening to me. I thought it was over. I thought I was safe. This cruel, uncaring creature is the one and only,

_Sephiroth. _

"Did you miss me?"

_No._

"Why did you run away, Cloud?"

_Because you're a freak. And you hurt me. Physically and mentally._

"You brought this upon yourself. You know that, right?"

_Technically, I didn't. _

"Ah. So you don't?"

_I didn't do anything, you bastard!_

"I'll just have to remind you then."

He took long and graceful strides to where I was standing. I could comprehend him coming towards me, it's just that I was frozen in place. My muscles refused to move, I had no will power over my body, at the moment. This was utterly surreal – this just shouldn't be happening. He finally reached me and gripped my arm, almost painfully. He leaned down close to my face; I shuddered when I felt his hot breath against my ear.

"Do you want to play, Cloud?"

I finally snapped back into reality and tried to jerk my arm away, but his grip was far too strong. He grabbed my arm while I struggled to get away. He tightened his grip around my arms, most likely leaving finger imprints.

I let out a blood curdling scream, desperately wishing someone would hear me. Sephiroth apparently found this inappropriate. He freed one of my arms, only to backhand me. He put the same hand over my mouth, silencing another scream that was crawling up my throat.

"Now, now, Cloud," His voice...it sounded like he was _enjoying _this. "I don't want to have to do that again, so I advise you to be good."

He slowly took his hand away from my mouth. He grabbed my other arm and twisted them both behind my back, making me cry out in pain.

"What a beautiful noise." He purred, making my skin crawl unpleasantly.

He led me into my bedroom – my arms were still twisted behind my back, making any movement quite painful. He freed one of my arms to shut the door behind us and once again twisted my arm behind my back, making me hiss in pain. He pushed me onto the bed, not very gently, may I add. He turned me on my back so the covers weren't completely smothering me. He swiftly unbuckled his belt and used that to bind my hands together behind my back. I desperately tried struggling, in an attempt to possibly get away from this demented demon.

"Ah, ah, my pet," I flinched at the nickname. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I mentally contemplated rather I should keep it up or not. I knew Sephiroth would do something horrible; he's sick-minded and most likely has something terrible up his sleeve – which bothers me. But if I didn't, something _worse _could happen. I watched how he smirked down at me coldly – almost as if he could read my thoughts and was mocking me for it.

"This should be fun." I fought down the whimper that almost escaped my mouth.

_'Please. Somebody. Help me.'_

_**Roxas' PoV:**_

I was pacing, biting my thumbnail as a nervous habit. I was definitely sure something had gone wrong...or maybe I'm just paranoid. Sora's eyes were following me as I paced faster, becoming anxious. Cloud was never one to be delayed, if he said he'd be gone for an hour or so, he wouldn't take any longer than that. We were stuck in a hospital waiting room while our mother was unconscious in a room and our brother had been gone for longer than _three _hours. I mean, there was always the possibility of him getting stuck in traffic or something else, but the way Cloud drives, he should already be back.

"What are you so worried about, Rox?" Sora asked, "He could of fallen asleep accidentally." I contemplated this and shook my head. Cloud wouldn't of laid down, anyway. He would have been in a hurry. I'm pretty sure all of this stress is not good for my health.

"Well, if you're so worried...You could always call Axel or something.. y'know he'd give you a ride to our house or something." Sora stated. I turned to look at him in shock. Wow, he actually said something helpful. I would've glomped him and said, _'Sora, you're a genius!' _But that's going too far.

I fished my cell phone out of my pocket and opened it up, the screen and buttons lighting up. I faintly remember Axel giving me his cell phone number, just in case I ever needed someone to talk to. I quickly punched in the number and dialed it, holding the phone up to my ear.

"_Hello?"_ A voice answered. I immediately noticed that it was not Axel's voice. Although, the voice did sound strangely familiar.

"Yeah... Um, I guess this is the wrong number.." I said, hesitantly. I was almost positive that this was the number Axel had gave me.. Unless he was the one that got it wrong, which I doubt he wouldn't know his own cell phone number.

"_Wait, are you calling for Axel?" _The voice asked.

"Yeah, who is this?"

"_Riku. You?" _I almost snorted, even though this wasn't the time. Riku!? Oh, I bet Sora wish he had called now. I didn't even know that Axel and Riku knew each other. Oh well.

"Roxas. Um, is Axel there?"

"_Yeah, hold on." _I heard Riku's voice call out for Axel. I heard shuffling and murmuring. I almost laughed out loud when I heard Riku hiss something that distinctly sounded something like, _'Just take it, you goddamn pyro!" _

"_Hey." _A tired voice greeted.

"Hey, Axel."

"_Roxie! What's up?" _I could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"Don't call me that." I said, I could hear him laugh from over the phone. "Cloud went to go get Sora and I some clothes a few hours ago and he hasn't made it back. I was just wondering if—"

"_If I could give you a ride? Sure, Roxie! As long as you don't mind Riku coming along." _

"Sora's coming too, if you don't mind." I said, glancing at my brother, watching him perk up as his name was mentioned.

"_I don't mind. And I'm pretty sure Riku doesn't either." _I heard cackling over the phone and Riku yelling at him. I rolled my eyes at their antics.

"_I'll see you soon, Roxie! Riku's PMSing right now—**DAMNIT AXEL, SHUT THE FUCK UP!**" _And that's all I heard before the phone call ended. I shut my phone and put it back into my pocket before facing Sora. His head was cocked to the side, he most likely had heard the end of that conversation. I shook my head, silently telling him that it wasn't important. I sat down in a chair next to Sora and closed my eyes, waiting for them to arrive.

–

"Hey, wake up." I heard a voice but I couldn't exactly comprehend it. "Roxie!" I felt someone shaking me awake. I groaned and opened my eyes, wincing as the bright light from the hospital blinded me. The light was gone and replaced with a face. A distinctly familiar face. One with acid green eyes and upside down triangles on his cheeks. That alluring – I didn't just say that – grin. And, of course, the fiery red hair that spiked out in different directions, although this time it was tied into a loose ponytail, which oddly looked good on him.

"Come on, we've gotta go." Axel prodded. "Don't you want to see what's taking Cloudy-cakes so long?" I stood up while snorting at the nickname he gave Cloud. Oh yeah, he's going to love that. I raised my arms above my head, sighing in relief when the muscles cracked. Sleeping in that chair was definitely not comfortable...

Axel took me by the arm and started to lead me outside. I looked around and didn't see Sora anywhere so I guess he had already went outside. With Riku, probably. I cackled on the inside. I inhaled deeply when we got outside. I had been cooped up in the hospital all day and it had started to get to me. It was warm out but a gentle breeze made it quite comfortable. Axel led me over to his...car... I think. Where Sora and Riku were standing, having a conversation. Sora was apparently telling a story and kept making wild hand gestures while Riku just nodded and occasionally threw in a comment.

Axel's _car _looked like it was built sometime before either of our _parents _were even born. It was very...beat up looking but I was guessing it worked because how else would they of got over here? We all got into the car; Axel driving, Riku in the passenger seat, and Sora and I in the back.

"Nice car, Axel." I said sarcastically. I heard Riku snicker and Sora snort/giggle.

"Hey! Don't talk about her like that!" Axel said, grinning.

"Her?" I asked in disbelief. Wow, he had gave his car a gender? That's uh... pretty sad.

"Yes, _her_." I shook my head while smiling slightly. I was still partially tired but I really didn't want to fall asleep, I know how hard I am to wake up. How do I know? Well Sora _is _my twin for a reason. So I forced myself to keep my eyes open, although it wasn't that much of a difficult task. With the hard rock music blaring through the speakers or Sora's loud voice, having to scream over the music to talk to Riku, it would've woken up Snorelax.

…

…

What!? I like Pokémon. Sue me.

Anyways, it didn't take very long to get to my house. Axel wasn't a very slow or safe driver. He was almost like Cloud, except Cloud was cautious while driving. I saw Cloud's car in the driveway so I knew he had to be here. I doubt he would've walked anywhere, especially being in a hurry. All four of us got out of the car and walked towards the house. I turned the doorknob, not surprised that it was unlocked. I mean, Cloud was here.

A foreign feeling washed over me as I stepped inside of the house. It felt...forbidding and cold. Not like how a home usually feels. It's usually warm and homey feeling where you just smile peacefully and walk fully inside of the house. I was almost hesitant... I shrugged it off, thinking that it could possibly be because mom wasn't here.

All four of us walked inside of the house, looking around for any signs of Cloud. He wasn't in the living room. I walked into the dining room. Nope. I checked the whole downstairs part of the house and found nothing. Well, he could be upstairs.

I stopped in my tracks when I heard a terrified scream coming from upstairs. It sounded strangely like Sora's voice. I hurriedly climbed up the stairs and followed the sound of muffled sobs. I stopped at Cloud's room and hesitantly looked in.

C-Cloud?

* * *

_Author's Note: Yes, I know I'm evil for leaving all of these cliffhangers but you love me anyway. Anyways! I don't know if you think this chapter is short or not but I thought this was the perfect place to end it. I was debating on rather or not I should continue the chapter but I thought not. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, but I hope you enjoy this one!_

_R&R._

_-Candy-Chan._


End file.
